<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Golden Ticket by TheFoolsKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927734">One Golden Ticket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight'>TheFoolsKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan &amp; Cassandra Clare &amp; Maureen Johnson, The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Fusion, Chocolate, Daddy Issues, Dark Comedy, Dark elements, Family Feels, Family Reunions, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane as Willy Wonka, Marriage Proposal, Max Lightwood Being a Little Shit, Max Lightwood Lives, Other, Poor Alec Lightwood, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane is a chocolate industrialist who has taken the world by storm. Alec Lightwood is an ordinary person with deep admiration for the former.<br/>Except Magnus Bane hasn't been seen for many years, for he never steps out of his factory anymore.<br/>When an opportunity presents itself in the form of five Golden Tickets, hidden in ordinary chocolates bars which could be anywhere in the world, will Alec be one of the lucky ones?</p><p>OR, the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory AU that no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Tale of Magnus Bane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Papa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Max?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me about Magnus Bane’s chocolate factory? Mama told me you used to work there. You never told me about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t? Well, how silly of me, then. What do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” A chuckle. “Okay, listen. About seven years ago was when Magnus Bane started his journey as a candy maker. He was only eighteen then - he was so young, but so clever. Back then, he only had a small confectionery shop at the corner of a street, right here in New York. But his candy was famous, and everyone in the world wanted it. His chocolate melted in one’s mouth like warm butter, and he revolutionised candy. He could make ice cream that would never melt, not even when you left it out on a hot day. He could make bubblegum that blew balloons as large as your head, that wouldn’t burst unless you popped them with a pin. My favourite was his candy eggs - you put them in your mouth, and they got smaller and smaller until all that was left was a tiny sugary bird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two years later, when he made enough money, he opened a factory so that he could make candy enough for the whole world. It is the largest factory in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the one we see from our window, isn’t it?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s that one. Everyone was happy when he opened that factory. There were thousands of people working there, including me. Magnus always came up with greater and better inventions to improve the candy-making process, and greater and better ideas for making candy. The world loved him. It still does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then, a lot of competitors grew jealous of his success, and sent in spies to steal his secret recipes. Soon, Fade’s started selling ice cream that wouldn’t melt, and Hale’s came up with bubblegum that wouldn’t burst. When the thievery got too much, Magnus Bane decided to shut his factory down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The workers were all fired, and the gates were closed. No smoke came out of the chimneys of the factory. No one went in, and no one went out. As for Magnus Bane, he simply disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, a year later, there was smoke coming out of the chimneys again. People rushed to the factory, wondering if Magnus had decided to open the factory to the world again. But the gates were still firmly shut. No one went in, and no one came out. But there was chocolate being made, being shipped out to the world. This time, no one was able to steal his recipes, and Magnus Bane grew more popular than ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But who works there, papa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one knows. No worker ever goes in there. People who walk by the factory sometimes claim to see people moving around through the windows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Magnus Bane kidnapped people and made them work for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh. “No. No one in their right mind would ever do that. It’s a mystery, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max looked up from his place on the bed, and saw his older brother poke his head in through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Alec said. “It’s time to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max pouted. “But papa is telling me about Magnus Bane’s factory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stern lines of Alec’s face softened. “You can hear all about it tomorrow. You need to sleep now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max turned to his father with a frown. Father chuckled and patted his shoulder. “It’s okay, Max. Go on, go to sleep, you need to go to school tomorrow, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max sighed and climbed out of the bed. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran out the door, past Alec and into the bedroom that he shared with his siblings. It was a small house, and had only two bedrooms. One was their parents, and one was theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Isabelle, Max’s only sister asked as Alec came in. Max had already climbed to the top of his bunk bed and buried his face in his pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing much,” Alec said. “Dad was telling him about Magnus Bane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no wonder he’s upset,” Jace, Max’s other older brother said from below him. Jace was younger than Alec, who was the oldest of them all. “Everyone wants to know about Magnus Bane. He’s such a mystery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isabelle!” Alec protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! You know it’s true - I’ve seen you drool over his picture in the newspapers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max listened to his siblings’ banter, and his sulkiness dissipated somehow. Jace and Isabelle always teased Alec about having a crush on the chocolate maker, but Max didn’t know if it was true. Besides, it wasn’t his place to know - all his siblings were adults over twenty, and Max had turned eleven not all that long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned on his side, and looked out the window. Against the night sky, he could see the tall chimneys of Magnus Bane’s factory, wisps of smoke and steam curling out of them. It seemed almost like something out of a fairytale, this factory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if he would ever get to see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Long after everyone fell asleep, Alec quietly got out of bed, pulled on a hoodie, and sneaked out of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a longtime habit of his, taking long walks late at night. There was something about the tranquility of the city at night that drew him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec threw his hood up as he walked. There was a cold, drafty wind blowing through the empty streets. Alec walked on, his mind idly buzzing with thoughts. He made no note of where he was or where he was going until somehow, almost inevitably, he ended up at the front gates of Magnus Bane’s chocolate factory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec stopped and stared at the large iron gates in front of him. They were closed for many years. They would probably remain closed for many more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec took a few steps back, until he could see the tall chimneys and smoke and steam bellowing up. A low whirring noise filled the air, sounding as if it were coming from within the heart of the factory. Alec tilted his head back, and took a deep breath, inhaling the rich scent of warm, luscious chocolate that filled the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This factory had been around for a long time, as was Magnus Bane. Ever since his famous confectionery store had been opened, Magnus Bane’s goods had been coveted by many. The chocolate in chocolate cakes came from his factory, as did all the candies on Halloween. Magnus Bane wasn’t just a manufacturer, but a part of common life now. Alec had been around when the factory was closed temporarily, had seen the frenzy that the world was thrown into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had also seen Magnus Bane himself, a long time ago, at the opening of the factory. Alec’s father had held a higher post among the workers, and their entire family had been at the opening. He remembered that he’d only barely gotten a glimpse of Magnus Bane’s face that day, and had been disappointed. The next day, even the newspapers had printed only blurry, terrible photographs in which Magnus Bane’s face was barely visible. Thus Alec had never seen him, not in the way that mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he was a thing of the past, a routine that barely mattered anymore. The demand for his chocolate was starting to decline all over the world, but here, in this town, no one wanted anything more than Magnus Bane’s beloved chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec reached out and brushed his fingers against the iron gates. Magnus Bane had never appeared in public after the factory had reopened. Alec would never see him again. In the past, he’d been hoping - that maybe, someday, he’d somehow bump into Magnus Bane in the streets. Now he knew that would never happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to meet him. He didn’t know why. There was something alluring about the man, and he didn’t know what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec shook the thoughts off. They were a child’s fantasy, and nothing more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tugging at his hood to shield his face from the winds, Alec turned away from the factory and headed homeward.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Things were getting difficult in the Lightwood household.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been over a year since Robert Lightwood died, leaving the rest of the family to fend for themselves. Alec had managed to secure a job in a cafe apart from his current internship, and Maryse was a working woman. Between the two of them, they had just enough money to run the house. Jace and Isabelle volunteered to get part-time jobs, but Alec and Maryse always refused so that they remained focused on their studies, since they were still college students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was difficult, but they managed to get by. But then, in this particular year, a hard harvest hit the farmers, and the price of food went up. The income of the house was just enough to meet their bare essentials, and they had to give up luxuries like chocolates. Max was upset about it, but there was nothing anyone could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the winter hit them, hard, and things seemed to go downhill. The nights were cold, and more often that not, Alec, Jace and Isabelle would snuggle up in one bed to preserve body heat while Max ran off to sleep with Maryse. They managed to get by, somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was life, that’s all. Just boring, unexciting life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snow fluttered down to the street as Alec hurried down the path home. It had been an ordinary day, waking up early in the morning, getting through his morning routine and helping his mother out in the kitchen, dropping Max at his school and then rushing to his internship where he spent a good eight hours and then another three at the cafe where he worked before returning home. That's just how life was these days - fast, hectic, not giving you enough time to appreciate being alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was New Year’s Eve, and around him, people were rushing to various venues, eager to celebrate the New Year with their loved ones. Everyone was hoping for a better year to come, Alec included.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Alec reached home, it was nearly 9 P.M.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, Maryse was in the kitchen making dinner and everyone else was huddled in the living room and were watching T.V. When Alec entered the house, Isabelle stood up from her spot and squealed, “Guess what?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Alec asked, taking off his jacket. It was one of those rare occasions when there was a fire lit in the fireplace, and the whole room was warmed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus Bane is set to speak at midnight tonight!” Isabelle said, grinning so wide her smile almost split her face in half. “It will be his first time interacting with the public in any way after so many years! I can’t wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently he has some announcement to make,” Jace said, slumped on the sofa. “Everyone’s going wild. No one has any idea of what it’s going to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll probably just wish us all a Happy New Year and then advertise his chocolate,” Alec said, sitting on the sofa beside him. Max was sitting on the ground with his legs stretched out in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alec!” Isabelle plonked down onto the couch beside him. “Don’t be such a spoilsport!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec shrugged. “I’m just stating facts. I just don’t see what the big deal is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace coughed. “And yet, you’ll end up pressing your nose to the television when he comes on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec spluttered incredulously. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t make out with the television,” Isabelle said calmly, but he could hear the laughter beneath the stoic facade. “That would get really messy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Isabelle!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle burst out laughing and Jace followed, half-falling onto Alec. Their laughter was contagious, and Alec couldn’t help but join in, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was their life - boring and unexpected, yet the little things, the small moments, making it all the more better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At exactly midnight, the New Year arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except this time, there were no toasts, no cheers, no fireworks. Everyone sat at home, glued to their televisions. The world was eager to see what the famous chocolate maker had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And despite his earlier claims, so did Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At exactly midnight, the Lightwood family wished each other a Happy New Year, exchanging hugs and small kisses on the cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at exactly midnight, all the news channels turned into a live telecast of Magnus Bane’s announcement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cameras seemed to be pointed to Magnus’s office. There were no noises, no annoying reporters shouting questions. Maybe there weren’t any reporters in the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camera showed a large mahogany desk and a large chair behind it.  A cat rested on top of a cushion in the chair, occasionally stirring to lick its paw or mewl at the camera. Beyond the chair was a large window framed with red curtains, the same colour as the chair. Several moments passed in silence before a voice spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For those of you wondering, this is a live telecast directly from my factory. No reporter has entered the premises, and never will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec couldn’t help but lean forwards in his seat, hooked to Magnus’s words. Magnus’s voice was silky and rich, and there was a slight lilt to his words, an accent Alec couldn’t put his finger on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I wondered for a long time how to go about this,” Magnus said. “I thought of putting posters around town but alas-“ A heavy sigh followed. “No one reads the silly things anymore. Now, let’s get down to business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another couple moments of silence followed. The cat was fully awake now, raising his head and staring at the camera - or from the looks of it, at something </span>
  <em>
    <span>behind </span>
  </em>
  <span>the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall open the gates of my factory to a few of you. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>five, </span>
  </em>
  <span>mind. Five, and not one more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec heard Isabelle let out a small gasp beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not be the one choosing these people,” he went on. “I have hidden five Golden Tickets in five ordinary chocolate bars, which could be anywhere, in any street, in any shop in the world. The ticket may be received by anyone, of course, but I shall be allowing only those over the age of eighteen to hold the tickets. No married people, please - I find they rather dampen the mood. Also, it defeats the whole purpose of this little show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Purpose? What purpose?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more beating around the bush, I suppose. Now, the five lucky winners will get a once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity to take a tour of my entire chocolate factory, personally escorted by myself; a lifetime supply of chocolate and all the candy you can’t even imagine; and perhaps the most important of all - an opportunity to make new friends, and maybe even find love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec snorted. He was maybe the last person in the world who wanted to meet strangers. Except for maybe Magnus himself. Alec </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to meet Magnus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now you see why I want you to be single. Yes, an opportunity to find love. Who knows? Maybe you'll find your soulmate at this little soiree of mine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know about those random people's soulmates," Jace said, chuckling. "But Magnus Bane's is right- oof!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up," Alec mumbled, having elbowed Jace in the ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boys</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Maryse chided, and the two fell silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, there we go, lads," Magnus concluded, and Alec could hear a clap of his hands. "Five tickets, five lucky people. The question is : who is it going to be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus chuckled. The sound was deep and sounded lovely, like a cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish you all the very best," Magnus said at last. "Let the search begin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screen turned dark, signalling the end of the announcement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's how, five minutes after midnight, after the New Year began, the world tipped into chaos.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Two Winners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning of the first of January, there was talk of only the Golden Tickets all over the world. Every news channel talked about it, playing clips of Magnus’s announcement over and over again. People everywhere rushed to the nearest chocolate shop, buying chocolates bars in plenty. Within hours, several shops had sold out, and had to order a new batch of chocolate bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were no different in the Lightwood household.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder who will get the Golden tickets,” Max mused over the breakfast table as he stirred his bowl of cereal with a spoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not us,” Jace said blithely, taking another bite off his sandwich. “It’ll be those who can afford to buy a dozen chocolate bars every single day. People like us don’t have a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle slapped him on the arm. “We do have a chance, Jace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A very small chance," Jace reminded her. "There's only five tickets, and millions of unmarried young people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, just be positive," Isabelle chided. "You know, for Alec's sake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec groaned and turned his eyes to the ceiling from where he was sitting on the couch nearby, in the hall that served as both dining and living rooms. "Why do you keep bringing me into this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you're in </span>
  <em>
    <span>looove </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Magnus Bane," Jace teased. Alec rolled his eyes and shot Jace a glare before turning back to his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom!" Max cried out as Maryse entered the room, dressed up for work. "Mom, can we try to get a Golden Ticket?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maryse smiled at him. "Max, you wouldn't be allowed inside even if you did get the ticket, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Alec can!” Max countered immediately. “It would be wonderful if he got a Ticket, wouldn’t it, mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," Maryse said, digging around in her purse. Alec could sense her slight hesitation - they had to use every cent carefully, after all. At last, she looked up, some money clutched in her hand. "It's New Year, isn't it? Go buy a chocolate bar. Have fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max's face brightened immeasurably and he abandoned his cereal, rushing over to Maryse and taking the money from her. Maryse ruffled his hair, and left for work, but she turned around before exiting through the door and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and if you don't get a ticket, don't be upset, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked directly at Alec as she said it, and Alec had only just raised an eyebrow in confusion when she shut the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec turned to his siblings. "Why was she looking at </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace grinned, and Isabelle failed to hide her laughter behind her sandwich. Alec was beside himself with confusion and incredulity, and he was pretty sure it showed on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway," Jace said, his grin never receding. "Let's get ready quickly. We can buy the bar before leaving for our places."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, the four of them went down to the nearest chocolate store, Max practically skipping all the way. Alec didn't feel particularly excited. He had already accepted that he wouldn't find a Golden Ticket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It stung a little, really, but it was the truth, and he just had to accept it no matter how bitter and hard it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they reached the shop, and bought an ‘M.B’s classic chocolate bar’ after squeezing in through the crowd that had gathered there. No sooner than Alec had been handed the chocolate bar that his siblings dragged him out of the store, all three of them bouncing excitedly on their ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on!” Isabelle urged, her pale face reddened atop the cheekbones from the cold. “Open it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite what Alec had told himself earlier, his hands shook and his heart thrummed in nervous excitement as he stared at the wrapper. The letters ‘M.B’ were printed in fancy bold letters on the front, white and loopy and with dark brown dots in the middle which matched the rest of the wrapper. For a moment Alec imagined opening the wrapper and finding a golden ticket tucked inside, then immediately pushed the thought away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec took a deep breath and tore open the wrapper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brown wrapper fell away to reveal a… slightly lighter brown chocolate bar, thick and luscious. There was no sign of a Golden Ticket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec tried to ignore the sting of disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw,” Isabelle said, her face drooping. Jace sighed and clapped Alec’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, buddy,” he said. “You’re soulmates. You’ll find your way to him without a Golden Ticket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec pressed his lips together at Jace’s ridiculous comment. “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t be angry at Jace, though. He was only trying to lighten up the mood. Jace always did - even if it was at Alec’s expense sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace grinned. Alec rolled his eyes in exasperation - and a bit of fondness - before he handed the chocolate bar to Max.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, buddy,” he said. “Eat it before it melts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle snorted. “I doubt it would melt in </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>weather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max took the chocolate with a small, sad smile. “You guys take some, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s all yours,” Jace said, ruffling Max’s hair. “Now go along. You’re already late for school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace shot the crowded chocolate shop a stare which needed no explanation, really. Alec said his goodbyes to Isabelle and Jace, giving them both a hug, then took Max’s hand and went the other way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that very night, an uproar seized the world. The first Golden Ticket had been found, in a small town down south. Alec and his family sat huddled by the TV, and watched as the winner, a handsome looking blonde man called Richard, gave an interview.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir please,” requested one reporter. “Tell us how you found the ticket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard laughed. He looked obnoxious, like the kind of person who had a golden toilet and a golden bathtub, just because he could afford it. “Of course! You see, I’ve loved chocolate ever since I was a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reporters inched their mics closer to him, eager to get every single detail of his story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I always make sure to have a supply of chocolate in my house. An entire cupboard, if you will. I want to make sure I have enough chocolate when the apocalypse hits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And just this morning, I had bought every single chocolate bar I could get my hands on, because I ran out of my supply last night. You know, because New Year’s calls for celebration, and celebration calls for more chocolate! So, I stocked up on chocolate bars this morning, and I think I was having my third - no, fourth chocolate bar of the day, when I opened the wrapper, and lo and behold!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile just as pretentious as his looks, Richard held up the Golden Ticket for all to see. The reporters gasped in awe. The ticket was indeed golden, not just in colour, but the material of it was clearly actual gold. The words ‘Golden Ticket’ were emblazoned on one side, and on the other, in smaller font, what appeared to be an invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, can you please read what the ticket says?” another reporter asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard grinned at him and held up the ticket, reading it as though it were a formal message of medieval times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, Magnus Bane, humbly extend to you an invitation to tour my factory, provided that you are a legal adult and unwedded. You may bring with yourself a suitable companion of your choice. Each recipient of the ticket will receive, after the tour, an unlimited lifetime supply of chocolate, all free of cost, replenished at any moment on production of this ticket. One of the five recipients of the tickets, to be chosen by me, shall receive a special gift at the end of the tour-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richard’s recital was abruptly interrupted by a tirade of questions from the reporters, all asking the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A special gift?” Alec whispered. “Magnus didn’t mention that yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace snorted. “So you’re on first name terms now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind,” Richard spoke out over the reporter’s tirade. “I’m not done reading this yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reporters stopped speaking, and Richard went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the first of February, at exactly 10:00 A.M, I shall be waiting at the gates of my factory to receive you. Please do arrive on time. Yours, Magnus Bane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news report turned away from the interview, and towards speculations of what the special prize might be. Alec got up from the couch, ignoring the speculation happening in his living room, and went up to the bedroom. He stretched and bent sideways, satisfied when he heard his spine crack. When he straightened, his gaze turned almost as if he couldn’t help it, to the spires of the chocolate factory that could be seen from the bedroom window.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One ticket down, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Four to go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days passed, and every single time Alec heard a snippet of conversation about the Golden Tickets, or saw articles about it printed on magazine covers, his heart would sigh in wistfulness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to find a ticket. Who wouldn’t? Who wouldn’t want to meet Magnus Bane, expert chocolatier, and have a talk with him over a cup of steaming hot chocolate? Alec sure wouldn’t miss such a chance. But there was no way such a chance would come his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d already accepted his fate the very night Magnus had made his announcement, but as the days passed, Alec grew warmer to the idea of finding one, and found himself thinking of the tickets, of meeting Magnus Bane, of getting to shake his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But deep down inside, he knew it would never happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About a week passed, and then the second golden ticket was found. This time by a young woman from Korea. Just like last time, the Lightwood family watched her interview on television.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her name was Shinyun Jung. She sat in an armchair, while another woman, presumably her mother, hovered behind her, beaming at the cameras. Shinyun had dark straight hair that ended at her chin, and her jaw moved vigorously as she chewed on what was possibly chewing gum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find the ticket, Miss Jung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinyun grinned at the camera. “Well, when I learned of the Golden Tickets, I knew I absolutely had to find one. You see, I’m normally a gum-chewer. I’ve won many awards - in gum-chewing, fencing, and a whole lot of other things-“ the camera panned to show the rest of the room, which was filled with maybe a hundred different trophies. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>I hold the World Record for most chewed piece of gum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace snorted. “Show off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you aren’t,” Isabelle muttered, and earned a smack on the shoulder from Jace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been chewing this piece of gum for three consecutive months,” Shinyun said, pointing to her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross,” Max said. Alec had to agree. Maryse looked as if she had swallowed a really sour lemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, that was before the announcement came out, and I had to take a break from gum-chewing and turn to Mr.Bane’s chocolate bars. It wasn’t long before luck struck me and I found a Golden Ticket.” Shinyun pulled out the ticket from the inside pocket of her jacket, waving it in front of the cameras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark my words,” Mrs. Jung said, placing her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “My daughter will definitely be the one to win the special prize. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>wins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it just Alec’s imagination, or did Shinyun’s smile turn a little strained?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Isabelle said, settling in Alec’s bed. “Three more, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Alec replied. He was changing into his nightclothes, which were basically a hoodie and sweatpants. Jace was in the bathroom outside, brushing his teeth, after which he would comb his hair and do God-knows-what-else. Jace had his own nighttime routine, which he claimed would enhance his ‘heavenly looks’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are the chances one will end up here in New York?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very little,” Alec said, not even looking at her. He busted himself with folding his removed clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are the chances one will end up with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nearly zero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec put his clothes aside, and looked at Isabelle. She was lying on her back and her hair was free, spread out all around her head like a dark corona. Alec had told her multiple times that if she wanted to sleep with him in his bed, she had to tie up her hair. Alec grabbed a hair tie from Isabelle’s vanity and tossed it to her. “And tie up your hair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hair tie landed close to Isabelle on the bed. She sat up with a frown and grabbed the hair tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re changing the topic,” she said, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t put it in a ponytail,” Alec said, ignoring her. “Your hair will still get everywhere. Put it in a braid or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle’s frown deepened. “You know I can’t braid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed and went over to the bed, sitting behind her. Isabelle handed the hair tie over to him with a smug smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now tell me,” Isabelle said as Alec divided her hair into three sections. “You want to get a Golden Ticket, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I do. But it doesn’t matter. It all depends on luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re lucky. Who knows?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec gave Isabelle’s hair a tug that made her whine in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isabelle, just…” Alec shook his head. “Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get my hopes up,” Alec whispered, his voice almost inaudible. The braid was done and he let her silky hair slip from his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle mumbled something and let the topic drop, going to sleep. Alec on the other hand, sat on the bed, waiting for Jace, though his routine would take a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the window, he could see the steam curling out of Magnus Bane’s factory, and the moon shining its glorious light over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the bulletin board in front of him, at the two pictures pinned up there, along with two sheets of paper that told him all the details he needed to know about them. Richard and Shinyun, the first two ticket holders in this little quest of his. Well, it wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>quest, obviously. One of these two could change his life forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and leaned back in the armchair, stroking his fingers along his cat, Chairman Meow’s fur. He was napping contentedly in his lap, oblivious to everything going on in the world. The man envied his cat’s dissociation from the world, sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he himself had been completely detached from the world for a few years, but he wouldn’t be remaining that way for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two down, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, looking at the two photos once again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Three to go.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Tipping Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alec!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec groaned in his sleep and shifted, not yet opening his eyes. He could feel someone shaking him awake, but he was pretty sure it was way too early to be morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alec, wake up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Alec recognised the voice as Max’s and his eyes shot open. He bolted into a sitting position, and stared at his younger brother, who looked up at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Alec asked. “Did you have a nightmare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max shook his head. “Come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran across the room and climbed to the top of his bunk bed, rummaging around the covers. Alec untangled himself from Isabelle and Jace, and got off the bed, slowly walking over to Max. He had a piggy bank in his hands, as Alec watched, he priced out the lid on the bottom and dropped a few coins into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Max said, holding them out to Alec after counting them. “Go buy another chocolate bar. We can try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max,” Alec said, feeling touched. But he couldn’t do this. “You’ve been saving up that money for a long time for your manga, haven’t you? Keep it, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max shook his head. “It’s okay. I have more. Just take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Alec could protest, Max took his hand and dumped the coins into his open palm. Alec stared down at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you want to go,” Max said, and Alec’s head jerked up to look at his little brother. “I can get manga anytime, but you’ll never have this opportunity again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec gave him a small, sad smile. “But I doubt we’ll win, honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max shook his head. “Don’t say that. Remember what papa used to say? Try and try until you win. We will try as many times as we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec's smile turned a little wobbly at the mention of his father. It had been a long time since his death, but it still hurt to think of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” Alec reached out and pulled Max into a hug, the coins held firmly in his fist. He turned his head sideways and kissed Max on the temple. “Go to sleep now. We can get the chocolate bar on our way to school tomorrow. Don’t tell Izzy and Jace, okay? This is just between the two of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec could sense Max’s smile. “Can we tell them if we do get a ticket?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled back. “Of course we can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m nervous,” Alec said, his hands shaking mildly as he held the chocolate bar in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just pull it off,” Max suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec shook his head and let out a shaky laugh. “I told you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m too nervous.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Max sighed at his older brother’s antics. “Shall I pull it off, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no,” Alec said quickly. “It’s fine. I’ll do it. I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec took a deep breath, and tore off the wrapper in one go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, there was no Golden Ticket. Alec’s heart sank, and he cursed himself for ever hoping that he would get a Golden Ticket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Max assured. “We can try again later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec shook his head slowly, handing the chocolate bar back to Max. “No, forget it Max. Let’s not waste your money anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you to school.” Alec stood up and took Max’s hand, and off they went without another word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of weeks passed, with no general excitement. Outside in the world, everyone was eagerly awaiting the news of the next ticket holder. But days passed, and no Ticket came up. People bought as many chocolates as they possibly could, some only for the sake of the ticket. The sight of the occasional uneaten chocolate bar lying abandoned had become a common sight, and Alec’s heart ached every time he saw one. They were taking chocolate - and even money - for granted. If they were going to buy loads of chocolate bars, they could either eat them or make sure they reached people who wanted to eat, but couldn’t. The behaviour of the rich was often sickening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no matter how many chocolate bars were sold, thrown away or eaten, the last three Golden Tickets were nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, one particularly frosty night, Alec sat with his family in the living room, watching the latest news. The world was in a frenzy. Two Golden Tickets had been found on the same day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which meant there was only one left. Seven billion people and only one Golden Ticket. The odds were definitely not in Alec’s favour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the television, the first of the two winners was being introduced, a pretentious-looking cold, blonde woman from France named Camille Belcourt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was wearing an expensive looking fur coat, even though she was inside her house, which looked pretty expensive, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cameras flashed, and a woman asked her how she found her ticket. Camille laughed, tossing her head back, and explained her story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I found out about the Golden Tickets, I knew I simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have one,” she said. “So I used all the resources I had, and bought every single chocolate bar I could lay my hands on. Hundreds and thousands of them. And my father - who’s in the nut business - kindly allowed me to use his workers for a few days. I ordered them to remove the wrappers off the chocolate bars and search for a Golden Ticket. A few days passed, and the days turned into weeks, and yet there was no sign of a Golden Ticket. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so depressed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I began to lose hope. And then, today…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camille held up her Golden Ticket, waving in front of the cameras like a flag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The questionnaire went on, and then the second winner was introduced. This one, hailing from London, was called Woolsey Scott, and though he didn’t seem as rich as the first three winners, he was definitely high-headed. He lounged on a couch in a simplistic living room, blond curls framing his pale sculptured face. Someone asked, “Sir, may we know how you changed upon your ticket?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it was very easy,” Woolsey said, waving a hand in disinterest. “I just had to take the derivative of the Nikkei Index and analyze the date codes of the other ticket finds, offset them by the weather that day, and then calculate the location of the next ticket. Then I bought one chocolate bar which matched all the criteria, and voila!” Woolsey held up his Golden Ticket, a smug smile on his face. Alec’s head was spinning. Nikkei index? Weather? Location? What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interviewers seemed stunned. “So you found a ticket on your very first try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woolsey was using his ticket like a paper fan, waving it about his face. “Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More and more questions came, and Alec got up to fetch himself a glass of water. As he stood by the sink, watching his glass fill up, he heard someone clear their throat behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, Jace?” Alec asked, recognising the voice of his brother. He turned and saw that it was indeed Jace, leaning against the wall opposite Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Jace asked, raising an eyebrow. His arms were crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec shrugged. “Yeah. I don’t care about the Tickets anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a lie, but Jace didn’t need to know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not talking about the tickets,” Jace said. Alec paused, his glass of water halfway to his mouth. “I mean, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Isabelle thinks you’re not eating properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec frowned, and sipped his water. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>eating well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look it,” Isabelle said, barging into the kitchen out of nowhere, stalking past Alec and sitting on top of the counter. “Seriously, Alec. Look at yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec frowned at her. “What about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look very, um..” Jace hovered over his words, clearly trying to handle the issue as delicately as possible. “Frail. Peaky. You get the idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec rolled his eyes. “Really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not eating at home. How are we supposed to know whether you’re eating outside or not?” Isabelle questioned. “Okay, fine, I’ll believe that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>eating, but how many times a day? Are you even eating enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec ignored her and continued drinking his water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it about the money?” Jace asked. “Alec, we’re managing perfectly fine, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What fine?” Alec snapped, placing the now empty glass on the counter. “Our budget was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely </span>
  </em>
  <span>enough before, Jace, and now food is becoming more expensive. We have to save some money </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this ‘somehow’ is starving yourself?” Isabelle demanded, but her eyes were sad. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alec?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec pressed his lips together firmly and looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alec,” Isabelle said, placing an arm around his shoulders. “Brother, you need to learn to be kind to yourself. You’re not responsible for every little thing in this family. We can try to cut down on some things - but please, don’t starve yourself. It’s only going to make matters worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, bro.” Jace came up on his other side, slinging an arm around Alec’s shoulders. “I doubt Magnus Bane would like it if you showed up looking like a scarecrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Alec snorted. “Okay, fine, I’ll take care of myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a lie, too, but neither of his siblings needed to know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two more pictures were added to his bulletin board that day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Four down, one last to go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nearly a week passed since the last find of the Golden Tickets. There was only one left, and the sales of Magnus Bane’s chocolate bars were higher than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec was sitting in the cramped interns’ space, shifting through various files. He had only had one terrible coffee in the morning, and some saltine crackers that a coworker had shared with him. A small LED TV in the corner was the only source of sound in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a routine working day and nothing more, but suddenly a commotion took over the room, and Alec looked up just in time to see the words ‘LAST GOLDEN TICKET FOUND’ flashing on the TV screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s heart sank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He distantly heard the narrator describe the rest of the details about how the last ticket was found somewhere in Russia, but he was hardly listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was gone. Any little hope he had left was gone. Smashed to pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never get to meet Magnus Bane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Alec didn’t bother to watch the interview.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Alec didn’t bother to look at any news. He knew what he was going to see in all the newspapers and tabloids anyway - news about the five winners, theories about the ‘special prize’ and who was going to win it, every single detail the media had accumulated about Magnus Bane’s factory tour, which was tomorrow, playing on repeat. He didn’t even talk to his siblings, knowing exactly what he would be seeing on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been an exhausting day, and Alec, sitting behind the counter of the cafe where he worked a part time job, wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up in bed and forget the world. Preferably for a whole month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cafe itself was quiet, not many customers present in the shop as it was already eight at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec was leaning against the counter, disinterested in the world and its happenings, when a new customer walked in through the door. Alec snapped to attention, staring at him as he walked across the cafe, his black cloak billowing out around him. It was fastened at the collar - which extended up to cover his entire neck - by a golden brooch shaped like an infinity symbol, and as he moved, Alec could see that the inside of the cloak was lined with fine, deep violet velvet. The customer stopped in front of the counter, and Alec had to look up from his cloak to his face, most of which was covered by a mask that seemed to shimmer black and purple and green in the light. The attire was topped with a fedora, a ribbon of purple satin wrapped around the brim, and a couple of feathers sticking out from the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what captivated Alec the most were his eyes. Peeking out from under his hat, they stared straight at Alec as if trying to tell him a secret, the mix of shimmering gold and green of his irises knocking the breath out of Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have your strongest coffee, please,” he requested, and his voice was strong and deep just like the coffee he requested. “And could you add plenty of sugar? I like my drinks sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay sir,” Alec said and nodded, turning back and preparing his coffee, making it strong and sweet like he’d requested. The man was standing right at the counter, and there wasn’t a crowd, so Alec didn’t feel the need to take down his name. When the coffee was ready, Alec placed the paper cup on the counter in front of the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Alec could bill him, the man jerked his head towards a raspberry tart in the display case. “Isn’t that from Magnus Bane’s factory? You guys don’t make your own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Alec shook his head and gave the man a smile. “We sell only the best here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man blinked, and then his eyes crinkled and shimmered. It was difficult to read his expression, but Alec wanted to believe that he was smiling under that mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re a fan of Magnus Bane’s confectionery?” He asked, leaning forward. There was a hint of something to his voice that suggested he didn’t usually talk about chocolatiers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Alec said. “No one makes chocolate and candy better than him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s eyes brightened some more. There was a moment of silence. Alec turned to the computer at the counter, typing in his order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t usually step out for coffee,” the man confessed, picking up his cup. Alec, while preparing the bill, listened to him intently. “But I’m having guests over tomorrow, after a very long time, and there’s a lot to prepare. And my coffee machine chose this very night to break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s lips twitched up into a small smile. “I’m sure you’ll get it fixed in no time.” He looked over the bill and said, “That will be two dollars, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man paid the amount, and then his gaze fell on a glass jar at one end of the counter. “Is that your tipping jar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec looked at the jar. It was plain, transparent glass, and nothing more. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded, and reached inside his cloak with a gloved hand. As Alec watched, he drew out a fifty dollar bill and dropped it into the tipping jar. Alec opened his mouth to protest, reaching for the open mouth of the glass jar so that he could pull out the note and hand it back to its owner, but the man placed his hand over Alec’s on top of the jar, stopping him effectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it,” he said, looking at Alec with his intent eyes. “I’m not giving it to you for nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything much,” Alec protested. “I can’t accept this-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, too late.” The man backed away, removing his hand, and Alec already missed his touch. It was strange. His eyes were beaming as he looked at Alec. “It’s a tip, that’s all. Treat yourself. Have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, the man turned away, cup of coffee in hand and his cloak swishing around him. Alec was left staring at him as he exited the cafe, the feathers in his hat waving about in the cold January wind. He realised he knew nothing about this man - not his name, or appearance, nothing but the way his eyes gleamed and shone, his soulful gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec looked down at his hand, which was still hovering over the jar. Maybe he didn’t need a miracle or even a Golden Ticket to make his life brighter. Maybe the simplest of things was enough, like a fifty-dollar tip from a handsome stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he would get to see that stranger again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At last, Alec’s shift ended and he ceded the counter to his coworker, grabbing his tips from the jar before he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staying in the cafe had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>torture. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alec hadn’t eaten anything after lunch, and hunger was gnawing at his stomach like a beast. He groaned internally as he walked, and stopped when he heard the familiar bell chime of the shop from where he had bought the last two unfortuitous chocolate bars. Two children ran out of the shop, laughing and clutching bars of chocolate in their hands. Alec watched them go, and looked back at the shop itself, biting his lip and pondering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had already told his mother that he would be eating outside, so there was no chance there would be any dinner waiting for him at home. One chocolate bar would be enough to fulfill his hunger for a night, right? He did have extra money now, and it would help a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec remembered what Isabelle had told him yesterday. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You need to learn to be kind to yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell chimed a second time as Alec entered the shop, the smell of sugar and sweetness hitting him almost instantly. The shop had plenty of things apart from confectionery - groceries and stationery and many more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec walked to the counter and scanned the supply of M.B chocolate bars before his eyes settled on a raspberry chocolate bar. Maybe it was because of the raspberry tart that the man from the cafe had enquired about. Alec didn’t know. But he looked up at the shopkeeper and said, “I’ll have a romantic raspberry bar, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sometimes wished chocolate bars didn’t have such names. He didn’t want to ever have to say the words ‘romantic raspberry’ again. Atleast it was better than ‘naughty nut’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shopkeeper gave him a jovial smile and handed him the bar. Alec gave him the fifty dollar note he had, and waited for him to return the change, twirling the chocolate bar in his hands. Nearby, two customers were talking loudly, and Alec heard the words ‘Golden Ticket’ among the conversation. He shook his head, mildly exasperated. He wished this whole affair would blow over soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The nerve of some people these days,” a middle aged man said, walking up to the counter beside Alec and placing a newspaper there. “Faking a Golden Ticket! Did they honestly think they could get away with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Alec asked him, fiddling with the wrapper of the chocolate. His hands were itching to tear the wrapper off, but he kept patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t heard?” the man asked, raising an eyebrow. “The Russian ticket was forged. Not an original. It was a total sham - people thought it was real until someone pointed out an error in the invitation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” was all Alec said just as the shopkeeper arrived with his change. There was no point anyway. The tour was tomorrow, and it was unlikely anyone would find the ticket in time. Knowing them, however, they were probably trying harder than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pocketed the change and glanced down at the chocolate in his hands. All the fiddling had resulted in the wrapper coming off a little, and Alec’s eyes caught a glint of gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook it off. It was probably just his imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he looked at the tiny gap produced in the wrapper, and saw the metallic glint again. But curiosity piqued in him, and he tore the wrapper open some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s heart stopped dead in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recognised the golden metallic sheen, the familiar big letters emblazoned on the front. He’d seen it many times before, in the television, in newspapers and magazines, in his own familiar imagination. His shaky fingers took hold of the thin paper-like metal sheet and carefully pulled it out. Alec’s eyes widened as he examined it in the fluorescent light of the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was undeniably, unequivocally a Golden Ticket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec stared at it, a thousand emotions churning in his mind. Disbelief that the last Golden Ticket was in his hands, happiness because the last Golden Ticket was in his hands, and shock and surprise and a million other things as </span>
  <em>
    <span>the last Golden Ticket was in his hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that a Golden Ticket?!” someone said, and Alec’s head snapped up to see the shopkeeper goggling at the ticket with wide eyes. “By God - the last Golden Ticket! In </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>shop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now the attention of all the other people in the shop had been caught. Alec could feel the prickly gazes of each and every single one of them. He hated being the center of attention, and this was quickly becoming uncomfortable. Perhaps he should have considered the attention factor while vying for a Golden Ticket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a few moments, everyone in the shop was all over Alec. Someone wanted to see the ticket. Someone wanted a photo with Alec. He was completely lost by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone shouted at him, “I’ll give you five hundred dollars for that ticket!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Five hundred?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” someone else retaliated. “I’ll give you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thousand dollars!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, get back!” Someone yelled over the clamor of voices surrounding Alec. It was the shopkeeper, glaring at everyone who was hounding Alec. “Stay back! The ticket is his, and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not going to sell it!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd grumbled and reluctantly dispersed. Alec shot the shopkeeper a grateful look, and received a smile in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy who wanted a photo wrapped an arm around his shoulders without warning and snapped a photo before he could even open his mouth to protest. Alec groaned internally as the guy walked away with a ‘Thanks’ and a wave. He was positive that he looked horrendous in the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec looked down at the Golden Ticket again, and then at the chocolate bar still uneaten, and walked out of the shop as quickly as his feet would allow him. Now that he was away from the sweltering attention, he felt light as a spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec practically skipped home, eating the chocolate bar on his way home, his heart soaring in the clouds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” Alec yelled out as soon as he entered the house, barely able to contain his excitement. “Jace! Isabelle! Max! Come here! All of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out his coat quickly and discarded it on the ground, the Ticket held carefully in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Jace enquired, running down the stairs. Maryse came running out of the kitchen, her hair placed in a bun, and Isabelle and Max stood up from the couch in front of the TV. “Did Magnus Bane propose to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec grinned at him. “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec silently held up the Golden Ticket for them to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At once, hell broke loose in the Lightwood household.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle screamed and ran to him, throwing her arms around her. Maryse gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Jace took the Ticket from Alec, examining it with wide eyes, and Max was by Jace’s side, looking at the ticket along with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a Golden Ticket,” Jace said, turning it over. “Holy hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then proceeded to read out the invitation on the back of the ticket. Everyone already knew what it said, of course, but there was something about reading the invitation from the actual ticket that made all the more exciting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can’t believe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>got the ticket,” Isabelle squealed, and hugged him tighter. “How did you do it?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s sit down first,” Alec suggested, and once everyone was seated - on the couch or in an armchair - he narrated the day’s events, from the mysterious man at the cafe to buying the chocolate and finding the ticket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maryse narrowed her eyes at him. “Why were you buying a chocolate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Alec flushed about the cheekbones. “I was feeling a little hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maryse’s eyes widened immediately. “Are you still hungry? Should I make something for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Alec said immediately, holding out a hand to stop her. “No, it’s fine. I’m not hungry anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle looked like she wanted to slap her forehead. Alec ignored her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tour is tomorrow,” Jace put in, and gave Alec a wry smile. “We’ll have to find something for you to wear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec almost groaned. Isabelle perked up. “I can help with that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, forget all of that. The main thing we need to decide is - who will go with Alec tomorrow?” Maryse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s eyes went immediately to his littlest brother, who was sitting at one edge of the couch and diligently reading the ticket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max has always wanted to see the factory,” Alec said, turning to his mom. “I’ll take him along with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max’s head snapped up from the ticket, his eyes wide. “Really?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded and smiled at him. “Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max squealed and ran to him, dropping the ticket on the coffee table. Alec bent forwards in his chair just in time to receive his hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to select something for Max to wear, too,” Isabelle mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, then!” Max leaped away from Alec and grabbed Isabelle’s hand, leading her away from the couch and up to the bedroom, chatting excitedly along the way. Isabelle laughed and let him drag her along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maryse looked worried. “But will Mr. Bane allow him inside? He’s underage, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ticket specified that only the holder should be above eighteen,” Jace pointed out, and shrugged. “Not their companion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maryse relaxed a fraction. “Okay then. Let’s just hope it will be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace grinned and slung an arm around her shoulder. “I’m sure it will all be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Alec couldn’t sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed and turned and stared at the tall spires of the chocolate factory until he couldn’t take it anymore. After throwing a hoodie and stepping out for a walk, he found himself in front of the imposing gates of the factory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been closed for years. And tomorrow, they would open for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec reached out and touched the gates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” he whispered, as if making a promise. “Tomorrow I’ll finally get to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The picture of the Russian fake was now discarded on the floor, and he pinned up the picture of the real winner in its place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped back and scrutinised the image. Blue eyes like liquorice and black hair like spun silk. It was the same person from the cafe. Fate was a curious thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is going to be interesting, isn’t it, Chairman?” he said out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat purred in agreement.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Through The Gates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Alec woke up the next morning, his first thought was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I so happy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>After all, it was just another working day for him. But then he remembered last night, remembered finding the last Golden Ticket and coming home, and </span><em><span>Oh Goodness I’m meeting Magnus Bane - THE</span></em> <em><span>Magnus Bane - today!</span></em></p><p>
  <span>That thought was enough to send him scrambling out of bed, nearly tripping over the blankets in the process and having a pillow thrown at him by Isabelle whom he’d inadvertently woken up. He was in and out of the bathroom in ten minutes, having brushed, showered and dressed in record speed. Alec then stood in front of the mirror, blowing his hair dry with Isabelle’s hair dryer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alec, bro,” came Isabelle’s voice from the bed. She sounded a little grumpy, and possibly a little amused, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Alec asked, running a hand through his hair to dry it faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love your enthusiasm,” she said, “but there’s still three hours before Magnus opens his factory. Chill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hairdryer was turned off with a click. Isabelle was right. On the clock hung up on the far wall, Alec could see that the time was only a little after seven in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” was all he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reached the factory at around half-past-nine, because, in Maryse’s words, “It’s better to be early than to be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec and Max stood in front of the tall gates, dressed in the outfits Isabelle had picked out for them - Alec in a simple dark grey turtleneck sweater under a greyish-blue blazer and matching slacks, a scarf wound loosely around his neck before being tucked into the blazer. Max was wearing a blue pea coat with matching gloves and jeans, his black glasses perched on his nose. Alec had no idea how Isabelle had assembled these outfits from their limited wardrobe, but he appreciated her for it all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them, a small crowd was gathered, eager to watch the factory open and maybe even to catch a glimpse of Magnus Bane. To the side, the media arrived, and a reporter waved her mic at Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, sir?” She asked. “A word, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Word had gotten around that Alec was the last winner, mostly thanks to social media, but he never actually got to give an interview. Swallowing down his nerves, Alec nodded and headed for the swarm of reporters, Max by his side. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Isabelle give him a thumbs up, his mother and Jace beaming by her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They asked all the usual questions - ‘How did you find the ticket?’, ‘Can you tell us about yourself?’, ‘How do you feel about being one of the lucky winners?’, and so on. Alec answered them all, tripping over his words occasionally, but not enough to be awkward, and when the swarm of questions had ended and Alec returned to his position in front of the gates, the other contestants had already arrived with their companions. There was Richard, his blond head bowed as he talked to a petite blonde woman by his side; Shinyun standing with her back stiff and straight, accompanied by an equally uptight-looking man. Camille was dressed in a long princess coat, her cold gaze fixed on the factory’s gates, occasionally exchanging a few words with her companion, a tall, surly-looking man. Woolsey was looking annoyed, his chin held up in the air, as a man whom Alec recognised as his elder brother from all the interviews fussed over his outfit. Behind them, the crowd had grown larger. Alec’s family was, thankfully, at the front of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, the gates groaned open. The crowd gasped, and several clicks filled the air as they incessantly snapped pictures. Alec took a quick look at his watch and saw that it was ten on the dot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, enter,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>a voice echoed around the air, moments before the gates were fully opened. Birds took flight, the sound of their flapping wings breaking the silence that followed. The ten people - five contestants and their companions - stepped through. As Alec walked, he turned around and caught a glimpse of his family - Isabelle jumping on her toes, Jace waving at him and Maryse excitedly snapping pictures on her phone - and then with a loud, rusty groan, the gates closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come forward," </span>
  </em>
  <span>urged the voice, which was deep and velvety and somehow familiar all at once. The ten of them slowly moved forward, leaving deep footprints in the untouched snow, until they were right in front of the steps that lead up to the main double doors, which were shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I welcome you all to my humble factory," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>And as for who I am…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors in front of Alec slid open, disappearing into the thick concrete walls on either side. Behind them, the entrance to the factory was covered by thick red velvet curtains, monogrammed with ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>M.B’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the bottom corners where the curtains met. As Alec watched, the curtains parted, revealing golden sparks of fire dancing in the air as hidden fireworks came to life, and in the middle of it all, a vast chair lined with plush red velvet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man was lounging in the chair, his legs carelessly thrown over one of the velvet arms. He was dressed in an elaborate red and black brocade suit, complete with a black waistcoat. There was a matching hat with a black feather sticking out of it perched atop his hair which cascaded to his chin in delicate waves. His lips were quirked up in a smile, and he said into a microphone that he held loosely in one hand, "I don't think I need to spell it out for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're-" Shinyun said, and her question, though more of an expression of disbelief, hung in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stood up in one swift, smooth fluid-like movement, and bowed, taking his hat off and holding it to his chest. His eyes were, however, turned upwards, looking at each of the winners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Magnus Bane," he confirmed  and straightened, returning the hat to its rightful place on his head. His lips looked enticing, like they were just about to curve into a smile. "The one and only."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone's eyes flicked up and down Magnus's form - Alec didn't know what the others were thinking, but he was personally blown away by Magnus already, and he'd only just seen him. The man radiated confidence and a kind of self-assurance, holding himself as if preparing to fight off the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now," Magnus said, stepping aside and gesturing with his sleek black cane - Alec blinked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where did that cane come from?</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Please, come in all of you, leave your coats over there. And hurry. We have a lot of time and not enough to do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus paused and frowned, his flow abruptly coming to a stop. “Nevermind. That came out wrong.” He waved his hand impatiently. “Hurry up! Lots to see!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone rushed inside the factory’s entryway, which was plain and dull and grey and exactly how Alec imagined the inside of a factory to look like. Alec and Max were about to enter, only to be blocked by Magnus’s cane swinging into their path. He frowned down at Max and said, “What’s this little thing doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max looked offended. Alec cleared his throat. “Um, he’s the plus one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus nodded consideringly, and shrugged and lowered his cane. “Go on in, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped inside, and the doors closed after them immediately. Alec felt extremely warm all of a sudden. It was a nice change, considering the biting cold outside. He could see why Magnus had told them to take off their coats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Alec had no coat to take off, and Isabelle had given him strict instructions not to remove his blazer under any condition, lest anyone see the hole on the side of his turtleneck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it so hot in here?” Woolsey enquired as he took off his coat and hung it up on the coat rack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to keep the factory warm at all times,” Magnus replied factually. “The workers aren’t used to this cold climate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Workers? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alec wondered as he unwound his scarf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everyone’s coats and gloves and scarfs were taken off, Magnus led them down the hallway. Max had taken off his pea coat, and was left in a simple T-shirt over his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to ask for our names?” Shinyun asked as they walked down the dark hallway. It was getting warmer. Alec reached down and rolled down the collar of his turtleneck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why I should know your names, Miss Jung,” Magnus said loftily. Shinyun’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth, shutting it almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camille, who dropped her princess coat and was now only in a long, red dress that clung to her figure, moved forward, hooking elbows with Magnus. Magnus froze, and turned to stare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Camille,” she said, simpering at him. “I’m a big fan of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” Magnus said, extracting his arm from Camille’s grip. She frowned a little, but Magnus turned away. He was about to move forward, but Shinyun stepped into his path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I’m glad to see that you remember my name,” she said, her jaw snapping as she chewed on gum, “I suggest that you keep it that way until the end of this tour. I’m going to be the winner of the special prize at the end of this tour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus nodded in what was probably supposed to an approving manner. “Confidence </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the key to success.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Magnus could move on with the tour, Richard stepped into Magnus's path as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Richard," he said, a stupid-looking grin on his face. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>your chocolates."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who doesn't?" Magnus said, his voice a little dry. He paused and turned to Woolsey. "And you're the one who cracked the system, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woolsey gave a careless shrug. Magnus's gaze then flickered to Alec, directly meeting his eyes, and he couldn't help but let a tiny gasp escape his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those eyes, golden and green like honey sprinkled over grass. It was the man from the cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fate was a curious thing, sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you,” Magnus said, and Alec could see that he knew exactly what he was thinking by the way his lips curved up into a secretive smile. “You’re just lucky to be here, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec blinked at him. Magnus’s smile grew some more, and he turned away, walking further into the hallway. Max nudged him in the abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be more discreet, won’t you?” he chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec frowned at him. “Jace and Isabelle are being a bad influence on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max rolled his eyes and followed Magnus without another word. Alec sighed and followed the troupe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk was long, and the hallway seemed to stretch on endlessly. The walls seemed to close in on them, until Alec realised that the space </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting smaller and smaller, until the roof was brushing Alec’s hair and Magnus was forced to take off his hat. Not long after, they reached a small door set in the wall in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is the door so small?” Woolsey asked, clearly somewhat annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure ask a lot of questions, don’t you?” Magnus pulled out a ring of keys and set on unlocking the door. “Well, to answer you, it’s more convenient for the workers. Have you ever heard of the expression, ‘Curiosity killed the cat’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But satisfaction brought it back,” Woolsey said. Magnus blinked and looked up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the whole expression,” Woolsey said factually. “‘Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s certainly nice to know,” Magnus commented dryly, pocketing his keys. “Now, enough of cats - unless we’re talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>cats, of course. Let’s get back to the tour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus grinned, his hand firm on the handle of the door. It was open a crack, and Alec could see light leaking out from behind the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prepare to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>astounded</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Magnus said, and threw the door open.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chocolate Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doors swung open, and Alec’s jaw dropped. Someone close to him gasped, and Magnus grinned, pleased.</p><p>“Do come in,” he said, smiling a charming smile and walking backwards into the room, beckoning them with a hand. Alec didn’t know if it could even be called a room - the ground was covered in grass, the greenest that Alec had ever seen. All around them, trees of hard candy sprout out of the ground, spreading out their branches from which hung what appeared to be candy apples - <em> literal </em>candy apples. Large candy canes stuck out of the ground like poles, their tips branching out to curl elaborately. Candy of diverse colours shaped like pebbles or fruits lay on the ground, their sugar coated surfaces glistening. Across from them, molten chocolate dropped down from a chute like a waterfall. A chocolate river was formed at the base of the waterfall, snaking around the room. Alec couldn’t tell by sight how wide the room was.</p><p>“Now,” Magnus began slowly. “Don’t get excited. Don’t lose your heads. Don’t turn into a bunch of five years at the sight of the candy.”</p><p>The troupe took in the room with wide eyes, awe written all over their faces, until Max spoke up, “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>Magnus turned to him with a small smile. “Yes, it is.” He turned away and gestured with a hand to follow him, strutting over a loosely-made path made of large yellow blocks, which Alec suspected was candy as well. They followed him, and as they walked, Magnus gestured to the chocolate river beside them.</p><p>“Every single drop of this river is made entirely out of hot, melted chocolate,” he said, and now it did feel like a factory tour. Magnus led them over a bridge that curved over the river, and pointed to the waterfall. “The most important part is the waterfall. It churns the chocolate. Makes it light and frothy. And remember,” he turned to them and gave a smile that was half secretive, half pride. “No other factory in the world mixes up its chocolate with a waterfall.”</p><p>Alec found himself nodding along, fascinated by every single word Magnus spoke.</p><p>They got off the other side of the bridge, and Magnus gestured to the ground all around them. “This grass looks really good, doesn't it?”</p><p>“I suppose it does,” Camille said, looking around with an air of indifference. Everyone else murmured in agreement.</p><p>Magnus gave them a smile. “Would you like a plate, then? I mean it. Try a bite.”</p><p>There was silence for a moment, broken only by the sound of Shinyun’s gum popping.</p><p>“Is this a joke?” said the tall man who was Camille’s companion, frowning at Magnus.</p><p>Magnus laughed. “Of course not! Everything you see in this room is edible.” He stuck his cane in the ground in front of him, placing both hands on top, and winked at them. “Including me, of course.”</p><p>Camille giggled. Alec hastily covered Max’s ears with his hands.</p><p>Magnus made a face. “Of course, that would be called cannibalism.”</p><p>Alec sighed and lowered his hands. Max turned to frown at him in exasperation, and so did everyone else but Magnus, as if chiding him for bringing a kid along and ruining the fun. </p><p>Magnus took no note of it and grinned, pointing somewhere upwards. “Oh, and look!”</p><p>They turned, Alec feeling his ears burn with embarrassment, and saw a large chamber-like contraption that resembled the pictures of UFOs he had seen before, with a large pipe sticking out of the middle of it. It was slowly extending down to the ground accompanied by a loud whirring sound.</p><p>“Those pipes carry the hot chocolate all around the factory, <em> thousands </em>of gallons an hour,” he explained, a bright spark in his eyes. Those eyes then flickered down to his audience, and the spark dimmed somewhat. “Well, what are you all still waiting here for? Go on, have some fun. Have a candy or two.”</p><p>He made a shooing gesture with his hands. Everyone stood very still, and then Richard slowly backed away from the group.</p><p>“See ya later, Kaelie,” he said, shooting finger guns at the blonde who was his companion. Kaelie smiled wryly and waved her fingers back.</p><p>Alec felt Max grab his leg and sensed the pleading eyes before he could see them.</p><p>“Can we?” Max said in a low voice akin to a whisper. “Please?”</p><p>Alec looked concerned. “I don’t know.”</p><p>The pleading eyes intensified. Alec winced and turned away from them, only to see that all the others were gone. Only Magnus was left, looking at them with his head tilted and both hands on his cane.</p><p>“Well?” he asked, giving a small smile. Alec blushed and grabbed Max’s shoulders.</p><p>“Let’s go,” he said, his gaze still on Magnus. Magnus’s smile widened a fraction, and then Alec turned away from him entirely.</p><p> </p><p>“A little left,” Max ordered, and Alec moved to his left, his hands holding on to Max’s legs. Max was sitting on top of Alec’s shoulders and picking candy apples from one of the larger candy apple trees. They’d eaten a few at first, and then left the rest at the base of the tree. Most people might’ve scoffed at them, but Max and Alec were having a lot of fun picking the apples, and their sweet tooth had been satisfied with a couple of the apples.</p><p>“No, too left. A little to the right. Okay, stop.” Max reached out his hand to pluck the apple, but then as quick as a flash Alec felt someone dash past him, almost making him fall over. When he regained his balance, he saw that the apple was gone, and Shinyun was crouching not far from them, as if she had to execute a difficult leap to grab the apple. She turned to them, flipping her hair as she stood up.</p><p>“<em>That’s </em>how you pick apples, losers,” she taunted, biting the candy apple and walking away without a backward look. Alec frowned at her and turned up to Max. </p><p>“Ready to pick some more?”</p><p>Max shrugged, and scanned the tree for any more apples. He pointed at an apple that was disappointingly low-hanging. Alec could easily reach up and grab the apple without Max’s help. “That’s the only one left.”</p><p>Alec smiled and walked towards the apple, keeping his eyes on it. Before he and Max could get under it, though, another hand plucked the candy apple out of the tree. This one was tan, and when Alec looked at the person, it was to see Magnus looking right at him.</p><p>“Having fun?” he asked, holding the apple between them. Max rested his head on top of Alec’s. </p><p>“Um, yeah,” Alec said. “Yes, we’re having fun.”</p><p>Magnus smiled and stepped closer, until their faces were very close to each other. Alec looked into Magnus’s eyes, and felt slightly guilty for not thinking about the man from the coffee shop, whose eyes had captivated him so much. But he supposed it didn’t matter now. Those eyes were right here, looking right at him.</p><p>Magnus’s lips curved up into a smile. “Great.” </p><p>He turned his face up, breaking whatever moment had been brewing between them, and tossed the candy apple to Max, who thankfully caught it. With one last look at them, Magnus turned and left. Alec was watching him go, when Camille ran out of nowhere and latched onto Magnus’s arm.</p><p>“Magnus, there you are!” she exclaimed. “I was looking for you! What on Earth-“ she pointed to something across the river, “-is <em> that?” </em></p><p>Alec stared in the direction Camille was pointing to, and saw something <em> move </em>among the grass and candy on the other side. Intrigued, he moved closer, towards the riverbank to get a better look. He wasn’t the only one to have that idea. All the other contestants came closer too, standing in a small knot around Magnus and goggling with what looked like an elf on the other bank. The elf was peacefully shovelling at the grass, unmindful of everyone’s stares.</p><p>“There’s another,” Shinyun said, pointing to a second elf.</p><p>“There’s <em> many </em>of them,” her companion said, sounding awed. Alec could see them all, milling around the ground, collecting candy fruits in wicker baskets and chipping away at the candy trees. They were tiny, and could probably reach up to Alec’s knee.</p><p>“What are those?” Someone asked from behind.</p><p>Woolsey squinted at them, “Are those <em> people?” </em></p><p>Magnus, who was clearly waiting for an opportunity to talk, smiled. “They, are <em> Oompa-Loompas. </em>They’ve come here directly from Loompa-land.”</p><p>There was another silence which Magnus didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“There’s no such place,” Woolsey’s companion, his brother Ralf, spoke up. Magnus frowned in his direction.</p><p>“Of course there is.”</p><p>“I have a degree in geography and I’d like to tell you-“ Ralf began, seemingly annoyed, only to be cut off by Magnus.</p><p>“Then you’ll know all about it and what a terrible place it is,” he said airily, waving a dismissive hand. “I don’t blame you, of course. It’s terribly hard to find. I just happened to be lucky.”</p><p>“How did you find it?” Max asked with an air of curiosity. Magnus smiled down at him, then turned his gaze to the Oompa-Loompas who were diligently working on the other side of the river.</p><p>“It was during the dark days when my factory was temporarily closed,” Magnus began, his gaze faraway now. “I was travelling, searching for exotic new flavours to make candy with so I could grow my business again. I was in one of the thickest jungles of Peru - after all, vanilla started out as a wild plant in a jungle, too. But the jungles of Peru were full of hideous, dangerous beasts.” Magnus then proceeded to list some of those beasts, strange names that sounded like ‘wamble’ and ‘bozzle’ that Alec couldn’t keep up with.</p><p>“They were horrid. Some of them would eat an Oompa-Loompa for breakfast, and then come back for a second helping. Luckily, I arrived just in time to save them from that horrid fate. In Loompa-land, the Oompa-Loompas had built their houses on trees, to avoid the beasts that roamed below. When he saw me in their land, they took me to see their chief."</p><p>"We conversed, and I learned that Oompa-Loompas primarily ate a mush of green caterpillars - which is <em> not </em> appetizing, trust me. Of course they liked to enhance the mush with whatever flavours they could find. Their favourite, was the cocoa bean. It was very rare to find cocoa beans - they must've found about three a year, but they <em> loved </em>them. They coveted and craved those beans."</p><p>"Now, as you all know, the primary ingredient in chocolate is cocoa beans. So, I made a deal with them - I would let them live in my factory, away from their predators. They would get an unlimited supply of cocoa beans and the other delicious goodies I produce. All they had to do in return was to work for me. So far, it’s worked quite well.” Magnus finished his tale with a flourish. </p><p>Camille raised an eyebrow. “So basically, they’re your slaves?”</p><p>Magnus turned to her with a loud gasp and a hand over his heart. “My dear lady, <em> no! </em> They’re not slaves, they’re <em> workers. </em>They work for me, and I provide adequate shelter and food for them. Consider it a mutual agreement. A symbiotic relationship if you will.”</p><p>Woolsey frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but got interrupted by the tiny blonde who was Richard’s companion.</p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt,” she said, raising a hand timidly. “But has anyone seen Richard?”</p><p>Alec looked around and saw that Richard was indeed missing from their group. Magnus mulled it over.</p><p>“I haven’t seen him since he left for a quick bite,” Magnus mused and looked around the room for his blond head.</p><p>“There he is!” Shinyun said, pointing towards the river. A little downstream, sitting by the riverside and drinking molten chocolate from his hands was Richard, looking as if he had stumbled upon a pond after walking in the desert for ages.</p><p>“Sir!” Magnus called out, sounding a little frenzied. “I’ll have to ask you to get away from the chocolate!”</p><p>Richard turned and frowned at Magnus. The lower half of his face was completely covered in chocolate, and some of it had dribbled onto his clothes. “Why?! You said we could eat <em> anything </em>in this room!”</p><p>“I didn’t mean the chocolate!” Magnus yelled, his cheeks flushing darkly. “No one’s going to buy my chocolate if you get your grubby hands all over it!”</p><p>Richard rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure a little chocolate won’t make a difference.”</p><p>“Of course it makes a difference!” Magnus sounded like he was about to snap any moment. “That chocolate is <em> not </em>meant to be touched by human hands! Stay away from it!”</p><p>Richard frowned and stood up, whirling to face Magnus, clearly ready to pick a fight. But he was a little too fast and slipped, falling backwards into the river with a scream. Kaelie gasped loudly, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.</p><p>“Oh no,” Max said from above Alec.</p><p>They all stared at the still surface of the chocolate, and then Richard surfaced, gasping for air and flailing his arms. Magnus looked a little sick.</p><p>“This is <em> not </em>going to be good for my sales,” Magnus muttered.</p><p>“He can’t swim!” Kaelie cried out, and turned to Magnus. “Do something! Save him!”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Magnus said in what was probably supposed to be a soothing voice, patting Kaelie on the shoulder. “We’ll-“</p><p>At that moment, the large pipe dipped into the chocolate with a large sucking sound. Chocolate was immediately sucked into the large transparent pipe, travelling up to the chamber above. Alec watched with dread and horror as Richard was pulled towards the pipe. He screamed and tried to go in the other direction but failed. Everyone watched with bated breath as he whirled around in concentric circles, getting closer and closer to the pipe. Surely the pipe wasn’t big enough to fit him, right?</p><p>Alec’s hypothesis was proven wrong when Richard was pulled under the surface and reappeared a few seconds later, <em> inside </em>the pipe. He was upright, thankfully, and stared at the group with an expression of absolute fear. Alec snapped out of his daze, and placed Max down.</p><p>“We have to help him!” he said, running towards the river, only to be blocked by Magnus in his path.</p><p>“Stop!” Magnus held out his cane in front of him to prevent Alec from moving any further. “If you go, you will get pulled in, too!”</p><p>A cry sounded from the pipe, and Alec and Magnus simultaneously turned to look at Richard, who had gone higher up in the pipe, looking panicked. </p><p>“He’s stuck!” Someone said from behind them.</p><p>Alec turned to Magnus, asking if there was anything that could be done when he noticed a feverish, almost excited glow in his eyes as he looked at Richard. A cold pit formed at the bottom of Alec’s stomach, which he wilfully ignored.</p><p>There was a suction-like noise, and then Richard shot upwards again, higher and higher until he disappeared into the chamber, his screams drowning in the chocolate. Kaelie screamed. Magnus squinted at the contraption.</p><p>“This one heads towards the fudge room,” he said, and waved one of the Oompa-Loompas over. Magnus bowed down and told him, “Take this lady to the fudge room. Her friend got mixed up with the fudge chocolate. If you poke around enough, you should find him.”</p><p>The Oompa-Loompa nodded. Magnus straightened and turned to Kaelie. “You heard me. Now go!”</p><p>Kaelie nodded, pale faced, and followed the Oompa-Loompa as he led her away from the chocolate room.</p><p>“And hurry up!” Magnus called out after her. “No one wants to eat a Richard flavoured fudge!”</p><p>There was a moment of silence. Then a few more. Everyone was looking at each other, clearly horrified by the events that had just unfolded. But Magnus seemed calm, standing by the river and looking upstream the whole time.</p><p>“They should be here by now…” he muttered.</p><p>“Who should be here by now?” Woolsey enquired. </p><p>“Our ride of course,” Magnus said. “Now that we’re done with this part of the tour, we ought to move on. And we can’t do so until- Oh, there they are!”</p><p>Magnus grinned and pointed to something upstream. Alec turned to look. </p><p>Under the cover of a bridge was a large swan-shaped boat, built entirely out of pink candy. And it was headed straight for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Inventing Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The majestic boat was rowed by Oompa-Loompas with large oars, one of them bringing up the rear and beating a large drum, presumably for spirit. The boat came to a stop in front of them, by the edge of the chocolate river, and the Oompa-Loompas turned their heads to the contestants, simpering and giggling.</p><p>Shinyun turned her nose up with a frown. "Why are they laughing?"</p><p>Magnus's lips quirked up into a small smile. "Don't mind them. It's just another sugar rush, I presume. The perils of having too much candy and chocolate." Magnus chuckled and then sobered up, his eyes flicking to some point above.</p><p>"Oh by the way, did you know," he went on, a spark in his eyes as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "that eating chocolates triggers the release of chemicals called endorphins in your body? Gives one the feeling of being in love.”</p><p>Camille fluttered her eyelashes at Magnus. “Oh, you don’t say.”</p><p>Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Magnus gave her a small tight-lipped smile and gestured to the boat. “Let’s go now, shall we? We’re running out of time.”</p><p>Shinyun tossed her hair and moved to sit right at the front, her companion beside her. Woolsey and his brother moved next, sitting second. Camille pushed past Alec, talking about something with her companion, which left Alec to sit last, behind all the other three. There was an empty seat behind him, which he supposed was meant for Richard before he got sucked up a chocolate pipe. Alec expected Magnus to take that seat, but to his surprise, he climbed aboard and sat right beside Alec.</p><p>“All aboard!” Magnus swiveled around and waved his cane, and the Oompa-Loompas started rowing, and the boat slowly started moving forward over the molten chocolate. Alec looked at the candy grass and hills passing by, desperately trying not to look at Magnus himself.</p><p>“Here,” Magnus said out of the blue, passing a ladle filled with chocolate to Max, who was on Alec’s other side. “Have some. You look like you need it.”</p><p>Alec goggled at Magnus, and then turned to Max, who looked a little pale. Max accepted the chocolate with a thanks, and drank it straight from the ladle, which was made of candy, too.</p><p>“It‘s delicious,” Max said, grinning at Magnus and handing the ladle back to him.</p><p>Magnus perked up. “Oh, that’s because it’s been mixed by a waterfall! The waterfall is the most important part, you know. It mixes up the chocolate. Makes it light and frothy.” Magnus had raised his voice, and his informative tone made the others turn to them as well. “And by the way, no other factory in the world-“</p><p>“You already said that,” Shinyun interrupted from the front, looking at Magnus with a sour face.</p><p>Magnus blinked at her. “Oh, did I? Please excuse me then.”</p><p>He turned his face away, dipping the ladle in the river once again, and this time he handed it to Alec. </p><p>“And you,” he said in a mildly patronising voice, holding the ladle out for him. “You look like you’ve been starving to death.”</p><p>Alec opened his mouth to protest, but then Magnus was giving him a mild glare, and so he accepted it with a sigh and a thanks.</p><p>Slowly, he put the ladle to his lips and sipped. Max was right - it <em> was </em>delicious. Warmth spread throughout Alec’s whole body as he drank, and his shoulders slumped just a little as a strange calm overcame him.</p><p>Magnus leaned in closer to him. “So, has anyone here caught your eye?”</p><p>Alec almost choked on the chocolate. “Um, what?”</p><p>“Oh, you know.” Magnus pointed to the contestants ahead of them. “Shinyun doesn’t really seem interested in anyone here - she’s probably the kind who sticks to her circle. Camille and Ralf really seem to be getting it on…”</p><p>Alec looked and saw that Camille was chatting animatedly with Woolsey’s brother, both of them ignoring their sullen companions.</p><p>“So what about you?” Magnus asked, a curious twinkle in his eyes. “Anybody you’re interested in here?”</p><p>“Um,” Alec said, and realised that they were heading into a tunnel set in the wall. Desperate to escape the question, he turned the tables around. “What about <em> you? </em> Aren’t <em> you </em>interested in anyone?”</p><p>Magnus’s eyes widened in surprise. He quickly blinked it away and waved a dismissive hand. “Oh, no. I’m too busy these days. I’m fine with just seeing love bloom in front of my eyes.”</p><p>Alec nodded with an expression that suggested he didn’t really believe in Magnus’s words. “But would you like to find someone?”</p><p>Magnus made a thoughtful face. “Well, I mean… It does sound nice to have someone to go home to… someone to give you a kiss after a long stressful day…” There was a sort of wistfulness in his face, but it was quickly wiped away, and Magnus waved a hand dismissively. “But as I said, I don’t have the time to go out and date people and try to find the right one.”</p><p>Alec nodded, his eyes shying away from Magnus’s gaze, and turned to look at Max. Max was ignoring them and was staring at the bleak tunnels of the walls as if they held all the secrets to the world. In reality, they were just painted with depictions that vaguely resembled the Oompa-Loompas.</p><p>Magnus cleared his throat. “So, I’m guessing he’s your little brother.”</p><p>Alec nodded and turned to Magnus. “My littlest brother. I have another at home, along with a little sister.”</p><p>Magnus raised. “Then may I ask why you chose your littlest brother to come with you?”</p><p>Alec shrugged. “He’s always wanted to see the factory. Besides, my other brother Jace would’ve gotten into trouble the moment we stepped into the factory, and my sister Isabelle, well…” he weighed his options and decided that the truth was his best bet. “She would be trying to set me up with you right now.”</p><p>Magnus burst out laughing. Alec couldn’t help but smile - Magnus had a wonderful laugh. Alec wondered if what Magnus had said earlier was true, about chocolate and endorphins, because he was starting to feel a little like he was in love right now.</p><p>“Well, that’s-“ Magnus looked up and his eyes widened. “Oh no- Hang on, everyone! This ride’s going to get bumpy!”</p><p>Alec frowned in confusion before he glimpsed the drop in front of them and grabbed Max, holding onto him tightly.</p><p>It was, needless to say, like a roller-coaster. One moment they were cruising along peacefully, the next the speed of the boat had increased exponentially and everyone was screaming.</p><p>The Oompa-Loompas laughed at their predicament, loud and raucous. Magnus seemed pretty unperturbed, too, with only a hand on his hat to keep it in place.</p><p>The tunnel opened out into a wider space and the boat slowed down. All around them, there were large circular doors in the walls with large neon letters on top indicating what they were for. One room was for 'Gummy Bears' and another for 'Cotton Candy'. As they passed another room, this one significantly close to them, a loud slapping sound was heard followed by several others. Woolsey turned and raised an eyebrow at the words above the door.</p><p>"<em>W</em><em>hipped cream?" </em></p><p>"Of course!" Magnus grinned. "Everyone knows that whipped cream isn't truly whipped cream unless it's been whipped by whips."</p><p>Woolsey gave him a look and turned away. They passed another room, this one very close, and Magnus turned and gestured frantically at the Oompa-Loompas.</p><p>"This one! Right here! Yes, stop!"</p><p>The boat slowly came to a standstill. Magnus stood up and gingerly walked across the rocky surface to the door, pushing it open. The words above it read, 'Inventing Room'.</p><p>"Come on in, everyone," Magnus said, turning to them with a cheeky smile. "And one at a time, please. We don't want another person to drown in chocolate."</p><p>Magnus chuckled at his own joke, and stepped aside to let everyone in. One by one, the eight people on the boat stepped into the inventing room, and then the Oompa-Loompas waved to them, and with one last shriek of laughter, they rowed away.</p><p>Magnus ushered them into the room and shut the door. It was an impressive room, and rather resembled a laboratory. There were large pipes filled with colourful liquids hugging every inch of the walls, and spherical flasks with liquids bubbling in them. All around the room, there were strange mechanical contraptions that whirred and smoked. The entire room was filled with the smell of burnt sugar and chocolate. It was strange and wonderful, just like Magnus.</p><p>"As you can see-" Magnus grinned and gestured to the room all around him. "This is my inventing room. My personal haven. Every single extraordinary candy you've seen in this factory was first made in this very room."</p><p>Alec couldn't help but look around in awe. It was a little strange to imagine Magnus sitting in this room, mixing various ingredients together until he finally got what he wanted, just the right mix of ingredients to make ice-cream last longer or bubblegum stronger.</p><p>"My latest invention is the everlasting gobstopper," Magnus said, looking animated as he took a large bowl filled to the brim with round, greenish marble-like candies from one of the counters. "Once you put it in your mouth, you can suck on it for ages and it will never run out. One of the Oompa-Loompas is testing it out in the next room, and he's been sucking on it for <em> two weeks. </em> In fact-" Magnus turned to Shinyun with a cheeky grin. "I bet that my everlasting gobstopper will outlast your record-making chewing gum."</p><p>Shinyun rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I bet I can end it in mere seconds, by simply biting down on it."</p><p>Magnus gasped and looked at her with wide incredulous eyes. "My dear Shinyun, one does <em> not </em> simply commit such a heinous crime as <em> biting </em>candy!"</p><p>Shinyun crossed her arms and shrugged, looking extremely disinterested. Magnus heaved a heavy sigh and turned his attention to the large machine in the middle of the room.</p><p>"This," Magnus went on, seemingly ignoring the altercation, "is the project I'm working on at the moment. A special kind of candy, that can serve you three courses of a meal and satisfy your hunger and all your nutrient needs. The perfect solution for world hunger, don't you think?"</p><p>Woolsey scowled at him. "That's impossible."</p><p>"Of course it's possible," Magnus shot back. "And even better - it reduces my budget since I don't have to spend money on buying groceries."</p><p>Shinyun's companion goggled at him. "Groceries?"</p><p>Magnus nodded. "Yes. How else am I supposed to make my meals?"</p><p>"<em>Meals </em>?" Camille echoed.</p><p>"How else am I supposed to live?" Magnus pointed out. "I'm only human- Wait. Did you all think I survived on candy?"</p><p>Magnus exchanged a wide-eyed incredulous glance with all of the contestants. Alec looked away, feeling a little guilty and embarrassed at the same time. He had to admit that he'd never really thought of the eating habits of the world-famous chocolatier.</p><p>Magnus shook his head and turned back to the machine, working the many levers and buttons. “Let’s all pretend this conversation never happened. Now, allow me to demonstrate-“</p><p>A loud whizzing sound emanated from the machine. Gears whirred and liquids bubbled and fizzed in various glass pipes and flasks attached to the machine. Alec watched liquid drip into a large flask, turning from orange to purple with a fizz. Then the liquid was drained out, and a hatch opened, out of which a rod-like structure popped out. From a slit on the edge of the rod came a small, whitish, paper-like object, about as long as Alec’s finger.</p><p>Shinyun squinted at it. “That’s gum, isn’t it?”</p><p>Magnus grinned. “No, it’s a three course meal disguised as gum.”</p><p>Shinyun narrowed her eyes at him. “I don’t believe you.”</p><p>Magnus shrugged eloquently. “I’d say ‘try me’, but this gum is only a prototype. There’s still a couple of things I have to work on.”</p><p>Shinyun snorted. “You’re just too scared to admit that your claims are false.”</p><p>“Again, I’m not lying. I’d let you try for yourself - you’d be able to enjoy a three course meal just by chewing gum, but there’s an, ah, let’s just say there’s some side-effects.”</p><p>Shinyun scowled at him. “ I don’t care about side effects. Let me try it.”</p><p>“I don’t think-“</p><p>Shinyun rolled her eyes and grabbed the gum in one swift move. She took out the gum she had been chewing and stuck it - to Alec’s horror and disgust - behind her ear, and popped the new gum into her mouth while staring down Magnus. Magnus rested both of his hands on top of the cane with an expression of calm defeat.</p><p>Shinyun chewed vigorously at the gum with everyone’s eyes on her. Moments later, her eyes widened in surprise. “Tomato soup?!” She put a hand to her throat in disbelief. “I- I can feel it running down my throat!”</p><p>Magnus nodded. “Great! Now you know it’s true, <em> spit it out.” </em></p><p>But Shinyun wasn’t listening, and was chewing on the gum rather intently.</p><p>“Chicken and mashed potatoes,” Shinyun went on, having apparently reached the main course. “I… Wow. It’s so… crispy. And buttery.”</p><p>Shinyun’s companion stared at her wide eyes. “You’re going to be the first person to enjoy a bubblegum meal. Your mother will be pleased to hear this.”</p><p>Shinyun made a face at him. “Mori, shut up.”</p><p>“I’m glad to know you’re enjoying the meal,” Magnus said. “But I’m just a tad worried about the-“</p><p>“Desert!” Shinyun cut in, her eyes still wide. “Blueberry pie and ice cream!”</p><p>“Yes,” Magnus said gently. “That. I highly suggest you spit it out now.”</p><p>Shinyun ignored him and went on chewing. Alec frowned at her, and the frown turned into something else when he saw a tiny blue patch forming on the tip of Shinyun’s nose.</p><p>“Shinyun,” Mori, her companion, said as the patch of blue grew bigger, covering her entire nose. "Your nose is turning blue."</p><p>Shinyun frowned at him, her hand coming up to brush against her nose. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"The side effects," Magnus said hastily. "Spit out the gum <em> immediately </em>."</p><p>Shinyun wasn't listening, and pulled out her phone to look at her face. The colour had now spread across her entire face, and was running down her neck. "What is happening to me?!"</p><p>"Please don't panic-"</p><p>Shinyun whirled on him. "How can I <em> not </em>panic?!"</p><p>Alec took a step back and pulled Max behind him. He had a feeling that this was going to get nasty.</p><p>Shinyun's eyes widened as the colour spread to her fingertips, but she neither stopped chewing nor spit out the gum. Her fingers slowly started swelling up, and Alec realised that her whole body was bloating up, growing larger and rounder like a balloon. Mori stepped away from Shinyun, horror written all over his face. Magnus glanced on, worried, though there was the hint of a suppressed smile on his face.</p><p>Shinyun waved her arms about, which now resembled two small stumps sticking out of a blueberry. Alec could hardly even see her face. By some miracle, her clothes weren't torn.</p><p>"This," Magnus pointed to Shinyun, "was the side effect I was talking about. It's the blueberry pie. I have no idea why it does this. Nearly half a dozen Oompa-Loompas turned out this way thanks to that pie."</p><p>Shinyun let out a high-pitched shriek, and Mori jumped.</p><p>He turned to Magnus. "Isn't there a way to reverse this?"</p><p>Magnus rubbed his chin. "Well, I suppose if we were to squeeze all the juice out of her-"</p><p>He broke off abruptly and turned to one of the walls, opening a small hatch and pressing a button hidden under it. Moments later, a door somewhere across the room opened and a few Oompa-Loompas stepped in. Magnus beckoned them forward, and gestured to Shinyun.</p><p>"Take her to the juicing room," he said. "Make sure all that blueberry juice gets out of her."</p><p>The Oompa-Loompas nodded and moved over to Shinyun, rolling her away towards the door they had come from. Shinyun groaned to object against this treatment, but they only laughed. Mori jumped and ran after her, muttering something about how her mother wouldn't be pleased, and a few moments later, they were all gone.</p><p>And just like that, they were reduced to three.</p><p>Murmuring broke out across the room, and Alec and Max stood away from it all, and exchanged a worried glance. Alec looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Magnus approaching them.</p><p>He turned to Max first. "Hey, kid. Why don't you go grab an everlasting gobstopper?"</p><p>"Uh…" Max glanced nervously at the bowl of gobstoppers.</p><p>"Don't worry." Magnus shot him an assuring smile that was nearly blinding. "They're perfectly safe."</p><p>Max looked at Alec. Alec gave him a subtle nod. </p><p>"Okay," Max said and left Alec's side, heading for the bowl of candy.</p><p>Magnus moved forward, until their shoulders were almost touching - Alec's right and his left - and said into Alec's ear, "You know, I'm worried about you."</p><p>Alec blinked, his heart starting to beat faster. "Why?"</p><p>"Everyone else here has someone to go after them if something happened. You only have your littlest brother," Magnus said in a low, dangerous voice, and chuckled. "If something happens to <em> you, </em> who's going to carry <em> you </em>home?"</p><p>Alec suddenly felt cold all over, and gulped.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, but he's only a kid. Where's he going to run to if something happens to you? But then…" Alec could feel Magnus's head shift closer to him. "If something were to happen to your little brother himself…"</p><p>The cold suddenly turned to heat, and Alec snapped. He grabbed Magnus's lapels and turned to look at him.</p><p>"Don't you dare-" he said, looking right into Magnus's eyes, "Don't you <em> dare </em>hurt my brother."</p><p>Magnus didn't say anything, and only stared at Alec with a strange look on his face. There was a gasp from afar, and then Camille was between them, pushing Alec away.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing, manhandling our host like that?!" she yelled at him, smoothing down Magnus's jacket with her hands.</p><p>"I-" Alec flushed, obviously embarrassed. Magnus didn't seem angry or irritated and just stared at Alec with a calm, level gaze.</p><p>"Ungrateful wretch," Camille muttered, and turned to Magnus. "You should kick him out right away."</p><p>"Oh, there's no need for that," Magnus said and smiled, and recognised the glint in his eyes. Once again, the cold pricked his skin.</p><p>Magnus turned away, beckoning them all to follow him, and headed for the door leading to outside the room. "Let's move on, shall we?"</p><p>Max came up next to Alec and looked up at him. "What just happened?"</p><p>Alec looked at him, and thought of what Magnus had said. Surely Max didn't need to know all of that?</p><p>He thought of Richard, and then Shinyun, and the glint in Magnus's eyes when he looked at Alec. Somehow, almost inevitably, he knew he was going to be next.</p><p>"Nothing," he lied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Down The Squirrel Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec was panicking.</p><p>Anyone would be, if they were in his situation - inside a dangerous (but amazing) factory, trapped with a bunch of pretentious people and a (handsome, mesmerising) madman, with a younger brother they had to protect.</p><p>Presently they were walking through a modernistic hallway, with white and red metallic walls and a gray tiled floor. Magnus was walking ahead of them, with Camille on his arm, and they both seemed to be getting on swimmingly.</p><p>Alec was also a little surly, glaring at the pair with his hands shoved in his pockets. Occasionally, Max would pat him on the arm, at which Alec would turn his frown at him.</p><p>“We need to hurry, people!” Magnus said, turning back to them and waving his cane. “Without the boat, we’re moving much slower. And there’s too much to cover!”</p><p>“Of course,” Camille said, pulling him closer. Alec felt miserable. “Now tell me, is Shinyun going to remain a blueberry forever?”</p><p>“Oh no,” Magnus said quickly. “She’s going to be fine. Don’t worry.”</p><p>Camille sighed. “Too bad. It would perhaps do her some good to be as big as her ego is.”</p><p>Alec rolled his eyes. Max tugged at his sleeve. “What happened between you and Magnus?”</p><p>“Nothing,” was all Alec said. Max narrowed his eyes at him, but he ignored it.</p><p>“That’s not a very nice thing to think, is it?” Magnus mused, swinging his cane.</p><p>“So,” Woolsey said in what was probably supposed to be a casual manner. “Why did you call us here? To the factory?”</p><p>Magnus stopped and turned to him. “So that you can see it, obviously?”</p><p>Woolsey crossed his arms. “Yes, but why only five of us? And what was that whole Golden Ticket thing? Why not just open the factory to all?”</p><p>“Let me remind you that the last time I freely let people into my factory, my business fell to shambles," Magnus said in a low, serious voice, his eyes cold.</p><p>There was a small silence, and then Magnus resumed walking. They followed after him, and then Camille perked up again.</p><p>“So, you like candy a lot, don’t you?”</p><p>Magnus made a face. “Of course I do! That’s why I run a chocolate factory. I’ve liked candy since I was a kid.”</p><p>”What’s the secret prize at the end of the tour?” Woolsey asked, obviously trying to catch him off guard.</p><p>Magnus flashed a grin at him. “I’d say that the best kind of prize is a <em>surprise</em>.”</p><p>“Do you remember the first candy you ever ate?” Max asked randomly. Magnus paused, staring at some point in front of him. His gaze was distant.</p><p>Several silent moments passed, and then Woolsey cleared his throat. Magnus jumped.</p><p>“Sorry,” he said in a manner that suggested he wasn’t sorry at all, and cleared his throat. “I was having a flashback.”</p><p>Ralf frowned at him. “Do these flashbacks happen often?”</p><p>Magnus shook his head. “Don’t worry. It’s nothing to worry about.”</p><p>The two brothers gave him matching sceptical looks. Camille was giving Magnus a small frown, and her companion, Anselm, didn’t seem to care.</p><p>“Let’s continue the tour!” Magnus said, unusually bright and jovial, and led the way through the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus led them through a door leading into a large room. Separated from them by a small grey iron gate was a small flight of steps leading into vast circular space, the floor laden with swirly patterns of white and pale blue that reminded Alec of, unsurprisingly, candy. Around the room, attached to the wall were several large glass cylinders filled with walnuts. There were several metallic tubes curving out from the cylinders, dropping nuts onto work tables where squirrels were positioned. The squirrels cracked the nuts open, dropping them onto a conveyor that snakes around the perimeter of the room and then led outside. Occasionally, one of the squirrels would throw a nut out onto the floor, and it would roll along the low slope that led right to the center, where it fell into a hole. Alec craned his neck for a better look, but he couldn’t see the bottom. It looked like a void.</p><p>“Bad nuts,” Magnus explained as another nut was tossed into the void. “Squirrels are excellent at examining nuts and determining which ones are good and which ones are bad. They can also efficiently crack the nuts open without breaking them. I got these squirrels trained specifically for this purpose.”</p><p>Woolsey turned up his nose. “And these nuts go inside the chocolate?”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“And you’re telling me that these nuts, touched by filthy animals, go into the food we eat?!” Woolsey demanded. Magnus rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t you worry - we clean those nuts thoroughly.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“Mr. Scott, I do wish you wouldn’t mumble so much,” Magnus said, a little loudly, effectively cutting Woolsey off. He muttered something under his breath and turned his scowl away.</p><p>“They’re so adorable,” Camille cooed, leaning in closer to Magnus. A brief flare of jealousy rose up within Alec, but then he remembered that Magnus and he weren’t on good terms, and the jealousy was replaced by disappointment.</p><p>Camille turned to Magnus with an air of supremacy. “I want one of those.”</p><p>Magnus frowned at her. “They’re not for sale.”</p><p>Camille simpered. “Look, I’ll pay you how much ever you want. Just give me one of those squirrels.”</p><p>“You can’t have them-“ Magnus began, exasperated, when Anselm put in,</p><p>“You don’t need a squirrel, Cam. You already have too many pets - two dogs and three cats and a pony and-“</p><p>“But I don’t have a squirrel,” Camille argued.</p><p>“You can always find one in the wild,” he pointed out. </p><p>“Yes, but they aren’t trained!” Camille looked like she was about to stomp her foot. “I want one of these trained squirrels.”</p><p>Magnus, who had been quietly listening to the whole exchange with his lips tightly pressed together, said, “Very well. You may have a squirrel.”</p><p>Camille grinned at him, and then turned to Alec. “You, peasant boy, go and get me one of those squirrels.”</p><p>“What?!” Alec demanded, his eyes wide - partly because she had called him a ‘peasant boy’, partly because she asked him to fetch one of those squirrels. Was this a ploy against Alec? Had Camille and Magnus plotted against him to kick him out of the factory?</p><p>“Go get me a squirrel,” Camille repeated patronisingly. </p><p>Alec frowned at her, his heart beating rapidly. He could see Magnus looking at him, one corner of his mouth quirked up. He gulped. “I’m not going down there.”</p><p>Camille frowned. “What?”</p><p>“I’m not going down there,” Alec repeated, subtly raising his eyebrows. “If you’re so keen on getting a squirrel, go and get one yourself.”</p><p>Camille pursed her lips together and frowned at him. “Fine. Whatever. I doubt you’d choose a good squirrel anyway.”</p><p>“Off you go, then,” Magnus was already at the gate, opening the automatic lock of the gate pushing it open. “And hurry- we don’t have much time, remember?”</p><p>Camille tossed her head and went down the stairs, onto the blue and white floor. The automatic lock of the gate clicked as Magnus pulled it shut. </p><p>Camille looked around for a few moments, before making up her mind and heading for a particular squirrel.</p><p>Everyone watched with bated breath as she walked closer, stretching out her hands to grab it. The squirrel’s eyes latched onto her, and when she got too close, it leaped off the work table and plonked onto her head.</p><p>Camille let out a small scream, and the rest of the squirrels turned to look in her direction.</p><p>It was like watching one of those videos of a tsunami. The squirrels jumped off their respective work tables in sync, running towards Camille. She looked overwhelmed, and even a little scared as the squirrels hounded her. Camille tried to back away, but slipped and fell with a yelp, landing on her back.</p><p>The squirrels on her immediately, grabbing her hands and legs. Anselm yelled and rushed for the gate, calling out for her. Magnus, who looked to be in a daze, pulled out a ring of keys and searched through it for the one to the gate.</p><p>“Hurry up!” Anselm yelled at him, shaking the gate. Alec pulled Max away from the scene and behind him, ignoring his protests.</p><p>“I’m trying,” Magnus said through gritted teeth, his eyes flicking up towards Camille every now and then. She was looking extremely uncomfortable, the squirrels having pinned down her arms and legs.</p><p>One of the squirrels climbed onto her and stood on her sternum. It cocked it’s head to one side and then reached out, knocking on her head.</p><p>Camille looked alarmed and confused at that action. The squirrel chirped something to its fellow squirrels and then joined them, grabbing one of her arms. Alec’s eyes widened in horror as they started pushing Camille towards the hole in the center of the room. She noticed where the squirrels were taking her, and started screaming.</p><p>“Hurry!” Anselm yelled at Magnus, rattling the gate louder than ever. Magnus was still going through the keys with a look of intense concentration on his face.</p><p>“Help!” Camille cried out, but it was too late, the squirrels had reached the hole, and pushed her in. She fell down the hole with a loud scream that got quieter and quieter until the whole room was doused in silence. The squirrels immediately returned to their places, </p><p>Anselm was still standing at the gate, stunned. Magnus quietly reached over, having found the right key, and unlocked the gate.</p><p>"You- you- where is she?!" Anselm spluttered, turning on Magnus. "Where does that hole go??"</p><p>"That," Magnus said factually, pointing to the hole. "is a chute. It leads to the garbage disposal. Your Camille is going to end up stinky, but no harm is going to come to her. Don't worry, they just thought she was a bad nut. In fact, she's lucky that they consider her a bad nut."</p><p>Anselm bristled.</p><p>"But then," Magnus added, rubbing his chin. "There's a possibility that she's simply stuck somewhere close to the top. If you go ahead and take a look, we might be able to pull her out."</p><p>Anselm scowled at him and then rushed down the stairs, to the chute. He bent over, calling out Camille's name, when a lone squirrel took notice and ran at him. It leaped onto Anselm's back, tipping him over. He lost balance and fell down the chute headfirst, his scream disappearing along with him. The squirrel had leaped off his back just in time, and now it trotted back to its place.</p><p>Alec huffed out a breath. If he had let Camille bully him into fetching her a squirrel, that could've been him. He took a few shallow breaths and tried to calm his crazy heatbeat.</p><p>When he looked at Magnus, he was looking right back at him with a strange gaze. Alec blushed and turned away, placing his hands on Max's shoulders. He was starting to regret bringing his younger brother here.</p><p>Magnus sighed. "I'll notify the Oompa-Loompas immediately. They'll extract Camille and her companion from the garbage disposal."</p><p>"Garbage disposal?!" Ralf echoed incredulously.</p><p>"That's where the chute leads to," Magnus explained. Ralf cringed.</p><p>He turned to his younger brother and whispered something to him. Magnus took the distraction and walked over to Alec. Alec turned away quickly, hoping that Magnus would ignore him.</p><p>"You've been awfully quiet lately," Magnus noted from behind him. Alec cursed internally and closed his eyes. </p><p>"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Max demanded.</p><p>Magnus clicked his tongue. "I'm afraid not. Go aside for a moment, I need to talk to your brother."</p><p>Max grumbled and stepped aside. Alec turned his gaze to the ground just as Magnus stepped in front of him.</p><p>"Come on, lighten up," Magnus said cheerfully. "You're in a chocolate factory. It won't do good to be so down."</p><p>Alec turned his eyes up to Magnus. "You practically threatened me and my brother, and you expect me not to be down?"</p><p>Magnus raised an eyebrow, and then his lips broke out into a smile and he chuckled. "Oh come on, I wasn't serious."</p><p>Alec blinked. "What?"</p><p>"My factory is like a mousetrap, you know," Magnus said with no seeming relevance. "Only hurts you when you poke at it. Just listen to me and don't step out of line, and you'll be fine. I've never intentionally hurt anyone in this factory. Honestly? They just dug their own traps."</p><p>Alec's lips parted, his heart easing somewhat. "Oh. If you say so."</p><p>Magnus grinned. "I say so. You'll be fine, don't worry. Although…" he gave Alec a once-over, a contemplative look in his eyes. Alec flushed under his heavy gaze. "You would make an excellent desert."</p><p>Alec's blush deepened and he spluttered in protest, but Magnus only laughed.</p><p>"Let's continue the tour, shall we?" he asked with a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Alec's heart fluttered.</p><p>"Yes, of course," Alec said, his throat dry. With one last quick smile, Magnus turned away and began to assemble the remaining people.</p><p>The factory seemed to brighten up all of a sudden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Television Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I didn’t think of this earlier,” Magnus mused as he led the troupe into an elevator set in the wall. “This elevator is the fastest way to get around the factory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glass doors of the elevator slid shut. In fact, the entire elevator was made entirely out of glass, including the floor. Alec tried not to stare at the deep drop below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There can’t possibly be </span>
  <em>
    <span>these </span>
  </em>
  <span>many floors.” Woolsey curled his nose at the many buttons that lined the walls of the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is no ordinary elevator,” Magnus said with a smile. “It can go longways, sideways, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyways.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Let me demonstrate-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus reached out and pressed a button at random, and they were off with a hard jerk of the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator whizzed along a sideways shaft which opened out into a large space, and Alec gasped. Max moved closer to the glass walls, his eyes wide in wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Below them was what appeared to be a large mountain, covered with frosting-like snowflakes. Oompa-Loompas were dressed in climbing gear, cutting out chunks of the mountain with pickaxes. A few Oompa-Loompas caught sight of the elevator and waved at them. Max waved back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to fudge mountain,” Magnus said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the mountain was out of sight and they were rushing along a dark tunnel. Moments later, they were in another room, where Alec could see Oompa-Loompas preparing vast cloud-like cotton candy. Glass barrels full of pink cotton candy hugged the walls, and the room was filled with the sound of whirring machines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I have to explain this one,” Magnus added jovially. The cotton candy covered nearly the entire floor, reminding Alec of pictures of pink clouds he had seen on the internet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator exited the room and then jerked to a stop, before plummeting downwards. There was darkness all around them, and then a loud explosion sounded before fireworks burst to life not far from the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> this place?!” Woolsey demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the Oompa-Loompas like to unwind like this,” Magnus explained. Alec’s eyes had adjusted to the dark, aided by the fact that more and more fireworks, green and pink and blue, lit up the dark space around them. He could see Oompa-Loompas sitting on ledges and firing what looked like large gatling guns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the explosions rocked the elevator and Alec stumbled, falling against Magnus with a yelp. Magnus’s arms came up to steady him, holding his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Magnus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I-“ Alec paused as he looked up, his gaze meeting Magnus’s. Magnus was looking at him with curious eyes, and Alec’s breath caught in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another explosion snapped Alec back to reality, and he pulled away from Magnus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is everything here so… pointless?” Woolsey asked, turning his nose up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Alec’s surprise, it was Max who spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Candy doesn’t have to have a point,” he said, his voice firm. “That’s why it’s fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of Magnus’s lips quirked up into a small smile. But it slipped as soon as Woolsey opened his mouth to speak again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Candy is a waste of time,” he said. “I don’t see why people make such a big fuss over it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then are you here?” Alec asked, annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woolsey looked like he was about to make a retort, but Ralf stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to say something in a low voice. When Alec turned to Magnus, it was to see his faraway distant gaze, as if he were not here but a million miles away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Woolsey,” Magnus said conversationally, blinking out of his daze before Alec could say a word. “Why don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>pick our next stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woolsey looked at him appraisingly, before turning to the walls of the elevator and going through all of the buttons. Most of the buttons were candy related, but one seemed to catch Woolsey’s eye and he pressed it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Television room, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good choice,” Magnus said, and Alec’s heart jumped when he recognised the expression in Magnus’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lift jerked to a sudden stop and went sideways, and then up again, through the middle of a hexagonal space spanning several floors with desks on all sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The administration offices,” Magnus offered as explanation, and when the elevator stopped abruptly, he nodded to a Oompa-Loompa sitting at a desk in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Doris!” Magnus greeted with a wave. Doris looked up from their work and waved back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator then moved again, out of the administration offices and what appeared to be a small village in the factory, with little huts laid on top of hard packed dirt which made up the floor. Oompa-Loompas of all ages were running around, some playing, some sitting around a fire and talking and laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Loompa-village,” Magnus said. “This is where they stay when they’re not working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They soon exited, the elevator sliding along a dark tunnel until it came to a stop in front of a brightly lit room. The light was nearly blinding, and Alec had to squint to fight against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The television room,” Magnus exhaled, and then pressed what felt like a pair of goggles into Alec’s hands. “Put these on. If not, the intensity of the light could burn out your retinas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec put them out and sighed in relief when the light cleared. Everyone was wearing identical goggles. Max looked silly in them, and if Isabelle and Jace had been here, they would’ve laughed for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus, on the other hand, looked like one of those mad scientists they showed on TV, except dressed in a red brocade coat instead of white. He stepped ahead of them, into the room, and the four of them - Alec and Max, Woolsey and Ralf - followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the television room,” Magnus announced, gesturing around the room with his cane. Oompa-Loompas were sitting behind screens, wearing goggles identical to Alec’s. In the Center was a podium, with what appeared to a hollow glass cylindrical wall on top, just big enough to envelope the podium. On the other end of the room was an actual television. An Oompa-Loompa was sitting in front of it, watching a documentary on apes and eating caramel popcorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woolsey looked unimpressed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the television room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t seen the half of it, Scott,” Magnus said, a tinge of coldness to his voice. He clapped his hands and a couple of Oompa-Loompas stepped into the room, carrying a large bar of chocolate. It was large enough to feed Alec’s family for a week, and Alec goggled at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s it so big?” Max asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It gets smaller in the process,” Magnus said, and then cleared his throat to explain in detail. “You see, the way televisions work is that they take a large picture, cut it up into a million tiny pieces and send them through the air for thousands of miles before reassembling the pieces on a smaller screen to obtain a smaller, TV sized picture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how televisions work-“ Woolsey cut him, but Magnus waved him off with a dismissive flick of his hands. Woolsey’s face went red with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I thought,” Magnus went on, as if he hadn’t heard Woolsey at all. “If we can do that with pictures, then why not with chocolates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s impossible,” Woolsey said immediately. This time, Magnus looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a low voice, he said, “In my factory, nothing is impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestured to the podium, and everyone turned to watch. The Oompa-Loompas placed the bar on the podium and scampered away. A few buttons were pressed and the podium rose up into the air just as the glass wall was lowered, surrounding the podium and the chocolate bar inside it. A bright light flashed out through the room, blinding Alec for a few moments, even with the glasses, and when it cleared, the chocolate bar was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is the chocolate?” Max asked, and Magnus gave him a mysterious smile in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s floating above our heads in a million little pieces,” Magnus said, wiggling his fingers. Woolsey muttered something inaudible under his breath. “Now, come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus escorted them towards the television. Standing right in front of it and staring into the screen. Moments later, he exclaimed in joy and pointed to something on the screen. “Look over there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Alec didn’t understand what he was supposed to be seeing. Then, as slowly as a secret message revealing itself under candlelight, a chocolate bar appeared on the screen, towering over the apes. Magnus turned to Max with a grin on his face. “Go on, take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max looked sceptical, but reached out for the chocolate bar regardless. Instead of meeting hard glass, his hand went right through the screen, and Max’s eyes widened as his fingers curled around the chocolate bar and he pulled it out of the screen. Alec’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat it,” Magnus urged. Max’s expression was coated in disbelief, but he pulled off the wrapper and slowly took a bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It tastes great,” Max said in wonder, slowly chewing. Magnus smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s-“ Woolsey spluttered, gaping at the chocolate bar with wide eyes. “That’s impossible!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you,” Magnus said slowly. “Nothing is impossible. Of course, it’s nothing much,” he added. “It would make for an excellent advertising strategy. I could deliver chocolates to people through their televisions, and let them sample them. It would increase the sales, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you realise what you’ve done?!” Woolsey almost yelled, taking a step back. “You’ve invented teleportation! You could radicalise the world with this, and you’re going to use this to advertise your stupid chocolates?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Radicalisation isn’t always a good thing,” Magnus said factually with a frown on his face. “Also, my chocolates aren’t stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” Woolsey argued, crossing his arms. “The point is, you don’t realise just how much your invention is capable of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus raised a subtle eyebrow, as if he was interested in Woolsey’s rambling. “Oh, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could use it to teleport </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Woolsey went on with a superficial air. “Food, weapons, even people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think teleporting people through this machine is a good idea,” Magnus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s a good idea!” Woolsey snapped. “You’re too foolish to see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus glared at him. “You’re the foolish one here, to think that people can be teleported safely using the machine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec blinked at Magnus, a little stunned. Was he trying to provoke Woolsey?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can,” Woolsey snarled. “You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woolsey turned and ran towards the podium, ignoring his brother’s cries of protest. He stepped on to the podium and gestured at the Oompa-Loompas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn it on,” he ordered. The Oompa-Loompas complied, and a low whir filled the air as the podium rose up. Ralf gazed at his brother with wide eyes, who looked pleased even as the glass wall came down to engulf him. The bright light flashed again, but this time Alec was prepared and turned his face away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the light faded away, Woolsey was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?!” Ralf spluttered. “Where is my brother?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like the chocolate bar earlier,” Magnus said, gesturing upwards. “He’s floating above us in a million little pieces.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralf winced. They turned back to the television, and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Woolsey appeared on top of an outcropping of rocks, looking around in wonder. When he saw Magnus and the others looking at him, he grinned and waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, I told you it would work!” He said in a high, squeaky voice that was almost comical. “Now I’m the first ever human to be teleported!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares!” Ralf almost yelled, his voice rising an octave. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true - Woolsey was about as tall as an average-sized chocolate bar now. He waved off Ralf’s concerns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine! Just put me in the other way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that…” Magnus shot him an apologetic smile that didn’t seem apologetic in the least. “There’s no ‘other way’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Woolsey yelled, stomping his foot. “So I’m going to be tiny forever?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus pressed his lips into a thin line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we put him through the machine again?” Max asked, turning to Magnus, who shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d only get smaller, and we’d need a microscope to find him,” he said. Ralf looked constipated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So there’s no way to get him back to normal?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we could try stretching him out,” Magnus said. “In the stretching machine. We use it to make our stretchier candies, but I suppose it could stretch a human body as well. He’ll be as tall as he was before, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do we get there?” Ralf asked. Magnus pointed to the Oompa-Loompa sitting in the beanbag nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll take you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Oompa-Loompa froze with his handful of popcorn halfway to his mouth, and looked at Ralf with disdain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ralf sighed and picked up Woolsey from the TV gingerly with two fingers, and put him inside his shirt pocket. Woolsey loudly voiced his complaints over his treatment, but no one cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Oompa-Loompa led Ralf out of the room, Magnus waved at them and shouted, “Don’t drop him, or he’ll get stepped on by an Oompa-Loompa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Oompa-Loompa perked up at this prospect. Ralf wasn’t amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they left the room, Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I warned him,” he muttered under his breath, and turned towards the elevator, gesturing Alec and Max along. As they walked, Magnus asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how many contestants are left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec and Max exchanged a glance, and then turned back to Magnus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max spoke up, “Mr. Bane, Alec is the only one left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus stilled, and slowly turned to them. “Only Alexander? Everyone else is gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded slowly, wondering why Magnus was asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked at him, and like clouds parting to reveal a bright clear sky, a huge smile spread across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, that means you’ve won!” he exclaimed, delighted, and grabbed Alec’s hand, shaking it vigorously. “Oh, this is wonderful! You know, I had a hunch right from the start that it’d be you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m the winner?!” Alec asked, stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Magnus said, his smile so bright it was almost blinding. “The special reward is all yours!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s jaw dropped. Max caught his free arm and whispered, “Congratulations!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’s grin widened and he pulled Alec by the hand towards the elevator. The three of them got in and he pressed a button with no label. The elevator moved up a few floors, and then to the right and stopped. The doors slid open and they stepped out into what looked like an office. Alec instantly recognised the room. It was where Magnus had made his announcement. His cat was curled up on top of the large mahogany desk, napping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chairman Meow will give you company,” Magnus said, looking jittery, as if he was on a sugar rush. “I have something to take care of real quick. I’ll be back in a few minutes, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec gasped when Magnus leaned in, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a few minutes,” he said as he pulled away, and walking quickly, disappeared into a door set in the wall. As the door clicked shut, Max turned to Alec, his eyebrow raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What just happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s hand reached up to touch the spot where Magnus had kissed him. “I have no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna tell Isabelle and Jace about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Special Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How long has it been?” Alec asked, leaning back into the couch. Max looked at his watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“45 minutes,” he said. Alec stared pointedly at the door, which he could only assume led to Magnus’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he doing in there for so long?” Alec mumbled, mostly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s preparing your special prize?” Max said, and the tip-tap of Alec’s foot against the wooden floor stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max’s tone was innocent, of course, but Alec couldn’t stop his mind from going to uncomplimentary places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hastily shook his head. He and Max were sitting on a velvet couch, not far from the elevator. In front of them, the cat, Chairman Meow trotted around, now wide awake. Occasionally it came over and sniffed Alec’s boots, then left with its tail swishing around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Alec was about to die of boredom, the door opened and Magnus finally stepped out, dressed in a completely different outfit. His previous suit had been replaced by a regal blue brocade tailcoat with swirly silver patterns, under which he wore a simple black silk shirt and slacks. The look was completed by a silver bow tie, a black top hat furnished with a blue satin ribbon, and of course, his cane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s jaw dropped. He stood up as Magnus approached them, and noticed that he had dyed blue and silver streaks into his hair, curling down from under his hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus held out a hand. “Shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded absentmindedly and took his hand, exchanging a confused glance with Max, who only shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus pulled him by the hand, to the elevator. Alec couldn’t help but stare at him, at the subtle smile playing about his lips, and be completely enamoured. Magnus held him into the elevator and Max followed them in, his eyes flicking between Magnus and Alec as if he was watching an enticing game of tennis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus reached across the elevator, his hand still curled around Alec’s, and pressed a button labelled ‘Up and Out’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max raised an eyebrow. “Up and Out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus grinned. “I’ve been waiting to use this button for </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator jerked sideways and rapidly sped along a sideways tunnel until they reached what appeared to be a large chimney in disuse, at which point they switched directions and headed directly upwards, towards what appeared to be a glass skylight at the top. The elevator picked up speed, and Alec felt the glass floor under him heat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to crash!" he yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry!" Magnus yelled. "The elevator can break through!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So 'Up and Out' means…" Max asked, letting the question hang in the air. Magnus shot him a mad grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Hang on!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec gasped when Magnus took hold of his arm and pulled him closer, and then the elevator broke through the skylight with a loud noise, scattering bits of glass all around them. Surprisingly, the elevator was unharmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few moments, there was silence. The elevator rose up in the air, doused in evening mist. For a moment Alec was afraid they would crash to the ground,  but then Magnus pressed a button and four propellants spurned to life at the top corners of the elevator, sparks flying from them like mini rockets. The elevator righted itself, and then Magnus directed it towards the front of the factory. At the gates, Alec could see four large trucks idling by the side of the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did promise a lifetime supply of chocolate,” Magnus said, having followed Alec’s gaze. He indicated the main doors to the factory. “The rest of them should be coming out soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the doors opened, and Richard stepped out, covered from head to toe in chocolate. He appeared to be licking his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop doing that,” Kaelie said, long suffering. Richard shot her a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them, Shinyun somersaulted through the doors, and appeared to be much more flexible than before. She was definitely much more blue than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Shinyun cartwheeled through the front yard, Mori followed her, and even from this distance, Alec could hear him mutter,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Jung will not be pleased.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camille and her companion were next, completely disheveled and covered in garbage. Camille had retrieved her long coat and looked extremely pissed - though that effect was nullified by the fish bone in her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec realised that he hadn’t picked up his scarf, or Max’s coat, but the elevator was warm, so he supposed it didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last to leave the factory was Woolsey and his brother, Ralf. Woolsey was much taller than he had been before, and looked like a flat piece of rubber. Magnus tutted next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told them not to stretch him out too much,” he muttered, but sounded amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec watched the four of them, in a considerably different shape than before, board the trucks which then drove away. As they turned the corner, Max asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about our supply?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus simply shot him a wry smile. “Where’s your house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max looked puzzled, but he and Alec looked around, searching for their house. Alec soon caught sight of their snow-covered roof, and pointed to it. "Over there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus nodded, and swerved the elevator in that direction. The house was only a few streets away, and in a matter of seconds, they were hovering above it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is the one, right?" Magnus asked for confirmation. Alec and Max nodded in sync.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus pressed a button and the elevator dropped, hurtling towards the ground. Max screamed, and the elevator crashed into the ground, buried a couple of inches deep on the mud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec stood there for a moment, stunned. His heart had stopped for a couple of moments there. He jumped when Magnus tapped him on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Magnus asked, a small smile on his lips. Alec nodded, still figuring out how to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's never do that again," he said, his voice rough. Magnus chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The back door of Alec's home opened and Maryse stepped out, holding a hand over her mouth as she stared at them with wide eyes. Isabelle and Jace hurried out behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Isabelle asked, looking at their mother. “What was that noise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she caught sight of the elevator, and stopped short. Both her and Jace’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus pressed a button and the elevator doors opened. The three of them stepped out onto the snow-laden lawn. Magnus tipped his hat towards Alec's family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good evening," he said with a polite smile. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with Alexander in private."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maryse had ushered them both to her study, which had a large mahogany desk and the swiveling chair behind it, as well as two chairs in front where the clients are seated. Magnus and Alec currently occupied those seats now, facing each other, with Alec looking at Magnus intently, who was fiddling his fingers with his head bowed. Maryse had offered to serve them tea, but both had refused, and now Magnus looked like he could use a cup of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec leaned forward. “You said you wanted to talk to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’s head jerked up, and his breathing turned erratic as if he had been caught off guard. “Oh- oh yes. Sorry I was lost in thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Alec shrugged. “So what did you want to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Magnus cleared his throat. “So, you might probably be wondering why I did all this. The whole thing with the tickets, the tour. All of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assumed it was for the publicity,” Alec said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, publicity is always good, but… this was more of a personal thing.” Magnus huffed out a nervous breath. Alec blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander,” Magnus said, his eyes flicking up to meet Alec’s. “Remember the first time we met? Not in the factory. In that little cafe of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>cafe, but yes.” Alec propped up his chin on his hand, intent on catching every word of Magnus’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- you seemed like a nice person, Alexander,” Magnus said, looking as he had no idea what he was speaking about himself. “And when that very night, I saw that you found the last ticket, I knew it had to be fate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s heart thumped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fate?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I waited to be sure, and let my factory, the place I spent many years pouring my heart into, choose for me. And now you’re the last one standing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Choose what?” Alec asked, his heart beating wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus gave him an amused half-smile. “Patience is a virtue, Alexander.” He lowered his gaze, and continued, in a much lower and softer voice, “After my workers had betrayed me and I closed my factory, I- I just wasn’t the same with people. I couldn’t leave the factory, there was too much work to be done. And I couldn’t let anyone in, either, too afraid that my ideas, all my life’s work would be stolen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus looked like a person in that moment. Not a mysterious entity hidden behind large iron gates, but just an ordinary person with emotions. Alec wanted to put his arms around Magnus and tell him that he would never betray him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I can’t stay alone for long, or I’ll go mad, Alexander. I think I’ve gone a little mad already, but…” Magnus smiled wryly; a deflection, Alec supposed, from the crack in his voice. “But that’s not the point. I took a risk with fate, and fate has answered me. And Alec, I just want to ask you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus looked up at Alec, his eyes earnest. He reached into the inner pocket of his tailcoat and pulled out something, hidden by the curve of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, in one swift movement, he slid off the chair and got on one knee, revealing the object in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a small box, and when Magnus opened it, a silver ring laden with diamonds gleamed on top of the velvet lining. Alec gasped softly, his hand moving to cover his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you marry me, Alexander?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s rapid heartbeat came to a halt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Magnus, kneeling in front of him with a ring in hand, waiting for an answer, a companion to absolve his loneliness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to get married soon,” Magnus assured in a slow tone. “We’ll get engaged now, and you can move into the factory, and we’ll take however long you need, to get to know each other. We have all the time in the world, Alexander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec took a deep breath. This seemed so unreal, this entire day, as if Alec were dreaming it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it was a dream, the least he could do was make it better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if it was real, he knew he would make the same choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said, the single word an otherworldly sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’s eyes widened, as if he was afraid Alec wouldn’t say yes. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really.” Alec grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we’ve only known each other for a day-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me regret my decision,” Alec said with an amused twist of his mouth. Magnus laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said, and then added, with a wistful gaze towards Alec, “I’d like to kiss you, Alexander. Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can,” Alec said, slightly breathless, and leaned in to kiss Magnus, cupping his chin with one hand. He felt Magnus sigh against his lips and tilt his head, his lips sliding against Alec’s and ever so gently deepening the kiss. Magnus’s fingers came up to wind in Alec’s hair, tangling in his wild, dark strands while kissing him thoroughly breathless. Alec had kissed a few people, but none of them had even remotely come close to </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When Magnus pulled away to look at Alec, his eyes were shining, and there was a broad smile on his face. As he took Alec’s hand in his and slid the ring onto his ring finger, he said, “Let’s break the news to your family, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec returned the smile. “Let’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood up, their hands finding each other and intertwining, and stepped out into the living room together. Alec’s family was sitting on the couch, presumably waiting for the two of them. At the sight of them, Maryse stood up, looking curiously at Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec and Magnus exchanged a look, and Magnus gave his hand a light squeeze. Alec turned to his family and announced,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle was the first to react, gasping loudly. Maryse’s jaw dropped, and Jace looked simultaneously surprised and pleased. Max raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, that’s so great!” Isabelle squealed, shooting out of her seat and running over to hug Alec and then Magnus. “Alec, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting married! And to your celebrity crush no less!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus, who was still in Isabelle’s embrace, shot Alec an amused smile. “I wasn’t aware that Alec had a celebrity crush on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace walked over to Alec and clapped him on the shoulder. “Congratulations, bro. We both knew this was a long time coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max looked between Magnus and Alec. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>there was something going on between you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Alec,” Maryse said, moving forward and pulling Alec into a crushing hug. “My darling, I’m so happy for you. It seems a little too fast, but-“ she pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek. “Whatever makes you happy, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much. “Well, we’re planning to have a long engagement. Get to know each other first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus nodded. “I was thinking Alec should move in with me, and then we can go from there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want Alec to live with you in the factory?” Max asked, and his eyes widened, turning to Alec. “That’s so cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you want me to move in?” Alec asked, turning to Magnus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as possible,” Magnus replied with a smile. “Today would be nice. Go pack your bags.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now?” Alec asked, a little surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus shrugged. “Why not? As long as you’re ready to leave all of this behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec frowned at his choice of words. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” Magnus gestured to the house around them. “I doubt you’ll be missing this place, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec blinked. “Um, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, don’t look so doubtful,” Magnus said, placing a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine. I’ll make sure you won’t miss your family at all. I mean-“ Magnus gestured to himself. “I don’t even have a family, and I turned out fine, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec felt a pit forming at the bottom of his stomach. “Magnus, what are you talking about? Do you want me to leave my family for good?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no offence,” Magnus said, looking at Maryse and Isabelle and Jace. “But we can’t exactly romance around with your family hanging around like a dead goose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Alec said, “I’m not saying that they should move in with us, but… I can’t just leave them alone. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your family looks capable enough of taking care of themselves,” Magnus reiterated. “And besides, if you come with me, you can be free from them. Family can be a little… binding sometimes. I know. Think of it as a bonus, really. You don’t have to ever see them again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec felt the blood rush out of his face. He was pretty sure he looked pale as death, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “In that case, I don’t want to come with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’s eyes widened in incredulity. “What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Magnus, but I can’t abandon my family,” Alec said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re so worried about them, you can just send a monthly check-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t about money, Magnus!” Alec almost yelled, his voice rising an octave. “They’re my </span>
  <em>
    <span>family! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I have to be there for them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be responsible for them, Alec,” Magnus said in a low, tight voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am,” Alec said, crossing his arms. “And I’m sorry, Magnus, but I’ve already lost my father. I can’t afford to lose the rest of my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’s jaw clenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he snapped. “Have your way, then. Now if you kindly excuse me, I’ll show myself out of this house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with the final word in, Magnus turned and retreated into the house. A few moments later, the slamming sound of the back door echoed throughout the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s shoulders slumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded, more than a little numb. “I’m fine. I just- I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea </span>
  </em>
  <span>why he would expect something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do that,” Isabelle said, curling an arm around his shoulders. “You could’ve gone with him. We- we’ll be fine, Alec.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec shook his head, and saw Max standing in front of him with wide eyes. He was still far too young to understand what had just gone down here. Alec knelt down in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have fun at the factory?” Alec asked him, ignoring the concerned glances from the rest of his family. Max nodded and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” Alec said, and hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until later that he realised - he had never returned the ring to Magnus. It gleamed on his finger, silver and pure.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sweet Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the day of the tour, the winter put down its tyranny, and the cold wasn’t as harsh anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after he had left, Magnus sent over a truck loaded with their supply of unlimited chocolate. A few days later, Alec was given a job at the company he was interning for. No one had to go hungry anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were starting to get better in the Lightwood household.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same, unfortunately, couldn’t be said for Magnus Bane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand,” Magnus said, staring at the ceiling. He was lying on the couch in his office with Chairman Meow curled up on top of him. In an armchair nearby sat an Oompa-Loompa, who was listening intently to Magnus’s words and scribbling in a notebook. “It’s been a week now. I should’ve forgotten about him. I keep making terrible candy. Well, our business is booming of course, thanks to the publicity, and your hard work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus inclined his head towards the Oompa-Loompa, who preened at those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m unable to make any </span>
  <em>
    <span>new </span>
  </em>
  <span>candy.” Magnus threw his head back with a sigh. “My inventing room. I go there, and I try to invent stuff, but I can’t bring myself to. And when I do try, everything tastes terrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I don’t get it. I always make what I want to make. I don’t understand why I feel so terrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’s eyes widened in realisation. “That’s just it, isn’t it? I always make whatever I feel like making, but now I feel terrible, so all my candy is terrible too!” He turned to the Oompa-Loompa. “You’re a genius!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Oompa-Loompa waved his pen and chirped, and Magnus interpreted it as “No problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all Alec, obviously,” Magnus grumbled, turning to the ceiling and absentmindedly running a hand through Chairman’s fur. “Who on Earth allowed him to waltz into my factory, steal my heart and run away like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Oompa-Loompa shot him an unimpressed look, and Magnus frowned. “Oh, shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus chewed his lip for a few silent moments, then said, “Do you think I should go see him? Talk to him? Maybe convince him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Oompa-Loompa shrugged, and Magnus sighed, sitting up. He wilfully ignored Chairman’s - who was cradled in his arms - cry of dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Max!” Maryse chided over the breakfast table. “You need to eat those peas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max pouted at the tiny pile of peas at the corner of his plate. “I don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have to,” Alec said, passing by the table and ruffling Max’s hair. He had already finished his breakfast, and was about to head out to buy some groceries. “Or you’ll get no chocolate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair!” Max protested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let the poor guy have his chocolate Alec,” Jace said in a patronising tone from where he was lying on the couch. “We have an unlimited supply, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec rolled his eyes. “Just because we have an unlimited supply-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ignore him,” Isabelle said, also sitting at the table. “I’ll have those peas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked up Max’s plate and tipped the peas into her empty one, then shot Alec a triumphant look. Maryse attempted to glare at her, and failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle tilted her head, then, and furrowed her brow, her expression asking a question - and an entirely familiar one at that. She had been asking him everyday, atleast once, for the past week.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec simply shrugged and shot her a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, he didn’t know. Magnus stayed with him in thought, keeping him up late at night. There were times when Alec sat up in bed, simply staring at the spires of the chocolate factory through the window. A couple of times he’d even walked over, late at night, wondering if Magnus would answer if he knocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if having Magnus meant losing his family, then Alec was much better off this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going out,” Alec said, heading out the door with the list of groceries tucked in his shirt pocket. He closed the door behind him, whistling under his breath, and froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning against the wall nearby, though indiscernible at first, was Magnus. He was wearing a black large-brimmed hat topped with colourful feathers that was tipped to partially cover his face, a long blue leather jacket that came down to his knees, and a magenta satin scarf wound around his neck. The pants underneath were plain black, and when the wind shifted his jacket aside, Alec saw that he was wearing a deep purple crop top underneath that was a tad short, revealing a good strip of skin. Alec felt his cheeks gaining warmth. How Magnus was fine in the cold with his stomach exposed was a mystery to him. He seemed content, tapping away at the pavement with his cane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec gulped down his nerves. To get to the nearest grocery store, he had to pass Magnus, otherwise he’d end up about six blocks away. Besides, he suspected that if he did go the other way, Magnus would run after him and he didn’t want a spectacle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec slowly walked towards him, stopping right in front of him. Magnus stopped tapping the pavement with his cane, and inclined his head towards Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled the engagement ring that Magnus had given him off his finger, and held it up for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus was silent for a few moments, then reached out and curled his hand around Alec’s, pulling it down. “I’m not here for the ring. I’m here for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus,” Alec chided in a quiet voice. “You know we can’t be together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you want me to cut off all ties with my family,” Alec reminded him in a sharp tone. “And I can’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to free you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered. “Family binds you, holds you back, keeps you from following your dreams. I was trying to free you of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all families,” Alec said in a low voice. “I’m sorry, Magnus, but not all families are like that. I don’t know about your childhood, and what kind of family you had. I’m sorry, but my family is nothing like you think they are. They mean everything to me, Magnus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’s lips parted, and then curled up into a wry smile. Alec was suddenly reminded of what it felt like to kiss those lips, and pushed that thought away, hard and fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus snorted. “Just my bad luck, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a father, once,” Magnus said in a low voice. “He was- he was a dentist. He hated the idea of chocolates and candy, and he-“ Magnus paused and swallowed hard. “He used to put this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> on my face, to keep me from eating any of those. I still managed to find a way around that, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small nostalgic smile spread across Magnus’s face. “The first time I ever ate candy, I had this epiphany. Like this was exactly born for, what I was meant to do. I’d sneak candy into my mouth, and I’d write down notes about its taste, and how it could be improved. Sometimes, I had my own ideas of how to make candy. When I was old enough, I ran away.” Magnus shrugged. “I’ve never regretted it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your father know?” Alec asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus nodded. “Yes, I left a note for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec bit his lip. "Have you ever met him afterwards?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not," Magnus said, tilting his head. Alec stared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever wanted to see him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus's lips drooped, and he was utterly silent. Then he suddenly perked up, his grip on Alec's hand tightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's not talk about him anymore," he chirped dismissively. "So, I wanted to talk to you about-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Alec said a little firmly. "Don't do that. Let's go see your father. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus clenched his jaw. "But-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you want to see him," Alec said in a low voice. "And I can see that you do regret running away. Let's go meet him now, before it's too late. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus was silent. Alec took it as a reluctant yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you get here?" Alec asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The elevator," Magnus said in a very low voice. Alec looked around, and found it parked nearby by a pole. He led Magnus towards it by the hand, both of them leaving footprints in the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is a bad idea," Magnus said, adjusting his hat. Alec gave Magnus's hand a light squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me," Alec said, pulling him into the elevator. He looked around at the hundreds of buttons. "Now, maneuver this thing to your father's house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus sighed and pressed a few buttons, and the elevator rose up into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes later, they landed by the roadside in some town. The street was lined on either side by brown-bricked houses squeezed together. Alec stepped out of the elevator, and noticed what looked like a dentist's plague near one of the house's doors, and pulled Magnus towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we've got the wrong address," Magnus said as they neared the door. Alec looked at the plaguee, which read ‘Asmodeus Bane’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re at the right place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus cursed under his breath. Alec wilfully ignored him and rang the doorbell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later, a tall man dressed in a white coat with salt and pepper hair opened the door and squinted at them. He didn’t look very similar to Magnus, except for some subtle traits - the colour of their eyes, the jawline, and they were similarly built, though Magnus was slightly taller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have an appointment?” He asked, looking right at Alec. Alec shook his head and indicated Magnus, who had removed his hat and tucked it under his arm, with a jerk of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but he’s long overdue,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Bane led them enter, and led Magnus to the dentist’s chair in the corner. While he checked Magnus’s mouth, Alec’s attention was drawn to a bulletin board on the nearby wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was covered in newspaper clippings, dozens of them, all talking about the same thing. Magnus Bane, the extraordinary chocolatier, and his factory which happened to be the largest in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec took them all in with a fond look in his eyes, and then his gaze fell on a small picture frame on a table nearby. It showed Asmodeus Bane, a woman who could only be Magnus’s mother, and Magnus himself, sitting in her lap. He appeared to be about five, and all three of them were smiling brightly at the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, I haven’t seen bicuspids like these since…” Alec turned to Asmodeus as he spoke at last. He was looking at Magnus, realisation slowly dawning on his face. He pulled his tools out of Magnus’s mouth and said, “Magnus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus cleared his throat. “Hey dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All these years,” Asmodeus said, shaking his head with a stern but fond look in his eyes. “And you haven’t flossed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus just shot him a small, sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a few long moments, and then slowly, awkwardly, moved in for a hug. Alec watched them, and couldn’t help but smile to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, as they walked towards the glass elevator, Magnus said, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec shrugged. “I just did what I had to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So-“ Magnus cleared his throat. “The reason I actually came to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec quirked an eyebrow and listened, though he had an idea of what Magnus was going to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you’d, you know-“ Magnus waved a hand. “Have a change of heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On one condition,” Alec said firmly. Magnus smiled and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your family. I know. They still can’t move in with us, of course - that would be awkward,” Magnus said, and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Alec couldn’t help but agree. “Just, be nice to them. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Magnus mused as the elevator door opened. “You could’ve just agreed to move in the first time and still be with your family without telling me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't like running around behind people's backs," Alec said in a serious tone as he stepped into the elevator. Magnus shot him a sweet smile and pressed a button. As the doors closed and the elevator rose into the air, he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, this is why I like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec blushed at the sudden confession. Magnus was looking at him with a very strange look, bordering on curiosity. He slid a finger under Alec's chin, tilting his face up, and leaned in close in the hush of the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec felt his breath hitch as Magnus's lips brushed against his, and his eyes slipped shut. He tilted his head, pressing his lips to Magnus's and kissing him with everything he had. He was vaguely aware of the fact that they were in a glass elevator, that anyone could see them, but he couldn't bring himself to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus's arms were around him, pulling him in close, and Alec felt his stomach drop. Whether it was because of the rapidly rising elevator or because of kissing Magnus, he didn't know. He reached up a hand to thread through Magnus's luscious locks, and accidentally tipped over Magnus's hat. It slid off and fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your hat," Alec murmured, but Magnus silenced him by pressing his lips almost painfully to Alec's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care," he whispered. The kiss was gaining heat now, and admist the searing passion, it was very easy to forget the world around them. Alec's hand, which wasn't in Magnus's hair, snaked under his jacket to caress his waist, slowly sliding to his back. Magnus gasped, and his skin was warm against Alec's cold hand. He could only hope Magnus wasn't uncomfortable with Alec's cold fingers on his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he only shivered and moved in closer, his breathing unsteady as he kissed Alec thoroughly breathless. When they pulled apart at last, it was too see that they were in front of Alec's house. Miraculously, they hadn't gathered an audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus bent and picked up his fallen hat, then gestured to the house. "Shall we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they stepped into the house, Alec's family, who were all in the living room for one reason or the other, froze and stared at Magnus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got you to get groceries, Alexander, not a chocolatier," Maryse joked, putting down the vacuum cleaner. She sounded curious, amused, and a little annoyed all at once. "Now what am I supposed to make for lunch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus grinned and took Alec's hand in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well then, I suggest you all get dressed," he said, looking at each of Alec's family members in turn. "I'm taking you out for lunch. It's an engagement party."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec laughed, and for once, he felt lighter than ever before.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cold wind bore down on Alec as he hurried through the snow-laden streets to the factory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few years had passed since that factory tour, since the first time he’s ever met Magnus. After Magnus had proposed for the second time, Alec moved in with him after a while, and a nearly an year later they got married in a quiet ceremony by the beach during fall, the only guests in attendance being Alec’s immediate family and Magnus’s father, along with Jace and Isabelle’s significant others. Magnus and Alec lived together in the factory, going over to Alec’s house every weekend for a weekly family dinner. Alec was happy to see Magnus get along so well with his family, and it honestly came as a surprise to him when, one day, Magnus suggested that they move into the factory, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Presently Alec stopped in front of the large factory gates, and couldn’t help but remember all the times he’d stood here in the middle of the night, during all those long walks he liked to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out, fingers touching cold metal, and pushed the gate open. Alec slipped in through the small gap and shut the gates behind him, trudging through the snow covered front lawn to the main doors of the factory. It was warm inside, and Alec removed his coat and scarf with a sigh, leaving them aside. The glass elevator was waiting for him nearby - Magnus made sure it was there every night, so that Alec wouldn’t have to endure a long walk though the factory after a tiring day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec took the elevator only up to the chocolate room, and then walked up the candy-grass slopes to his house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec had no idea how Magnus managed to get the house in here, and he’d never asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d just stepped through the door when a loud shriek cut the air and something barreled into his leg. Alec looked out and found his son hugging his leg, looking at him with bright eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!” he cried out, bouncing eagerly on his feet. Alec grinned and scooped him up, earning an enthusiastic shriek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby,” Alec cooed, kissing his giggly face. “Did you miss me? Did you miss your daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy, overcome with a fit of giggles, did not respond. His name was Max, but he hadn’t been named after Alec’s little brother. Alec’s brother’s full name was Maxwell, and this little bundle of joy was called Maximus, which was perhaps too serious of a name for him. The two just happened to share the same nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older Max was sitting on the couch nearby, doing homework. He waved at Alec without looking up, and Alec waved back. The floor in front of him was strewn with baby Max’s toys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearby, Maryse walked out of the kitchen doors, holding a steaming pot in her hands. An Oompa-Loompa was following her with a stack of plates in his hands. Maryse smiled when he placed the plates on the table, and turned to Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are Isabelle and Jace?” Alec asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Double date with Clary and Simon,” Maryse said with a shrug. “You know how it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded, and then she added, “Go call Magnus, won’t you? It’s dinner time, and he’s probably too absorbed in his work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec agreed and stepped out of the house, Max still held in his arms. He was looking around with an expression of wonder, as he always did whenever they were in the chocolate room. Alec chuckled to himself, walking over to the chocolate river where a boat - smaller than the one from the tour, was idling by the bank. A gaggle of Oompa-Loompas were sitting in it, playing cards, and they scrambled to their spots when they saw Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec shot them a small smile and got into the boat, securing Max on his lap. “Can you take me to Magnus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the Oompa-Loompas chirped something in agreement and they rowed in unison, slowly and carefully since there was a toddler on board, and a few minutes later, they were in front of the inventing room. Alec should’ve realised that Magnus would be in here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, he stepped off the boat and into the room, he and Max waving goodbye to the Oompa-Loompas, who enthusiastically waved back. Alec turned away from them, and inside the room, found Magnus sitting on top of a table, swirling a test tube full of violet liquid with a look of intense concentration on his face. It broke when Alec neared him - he must’ve heard him coming. Magnus lit up at the sight of them, and kept the test tube aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby,” he said, holding out his arms for Max, who was waving his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa!” He shrieked, breaking out into a toothy grin. Alec smiled and handed him over to Magnus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max giggled when Magnus kissed his forehead, holding him up in his arms. Unlike the decadent outfits he wore during the tour, Magnus was now dressed in a simple white shirt and slacks, which was usually his work outfit. Everywhere else he wore flashy colours and loud suits. But no matter what he wore, he still looked extremely beautiful to Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your day, little blueberry?</span>
  <span>” He asked, bouncing Max. “Did you have fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec couldn’t help but crack a smile, remembering how Shinyun had turned into a blueberry in this very room. Neither he nor Magnus knew what had happened to the rest of the ticket winners after the tour, or even how they were now, though they occasionally received a mail asking for a refill of the promised unlimited supply of chocolate. And honestly, they didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max made an affirmative sound and Magnus laughed, nuzzling his cheek. Watching them, Alec felt his heart melt into a pool of butter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one final kiss on the head, Magnus set him aside, giving him a lollipop to keep him busy - perks of growing up in a chocolate factory, he would always say - and then pulled Alec close, wrapping his areas around his waist. Alec titles his head just as Magnus leaned in, and then they were kissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after all these years, every kiss felt so new. Alec savoured the taste of Magnus’s lips on his, sweet and soft, and let out a sigh. His hands came up to rest on Magnus’s collar, fingers fiddling with the topmost button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>day?” Magnus asked against his lips, and all coherent thoughts flew out of Alec’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Alec mumbled. “Great. I dropped by the orphanage, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec broke the kiss, choosing to lean his forehead against Magnus’s instead. “They said they got the papers ready, and we can complete the procedure tomorrow morning. Rafe will be with us soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus smiled softly. “That’s great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached up a hand, gently tugging at Alec’s tie. “Now come and kiss me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec grinned and obliged, but not before sneaking a look at Max, who had his fist in the container of everlasting gobstoppers. Everything was fine. He kissed Magnus with renewed vigour, stars bursting to life in front of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was amazing, he thought, later when he and Magnus sat at the dinner table, with his baby in his lap and his brother and mother sitting across the table, listening intently to Magnus talk about his latest project, his eyes shining bright and carefree, just how much his life could change with one golden ticket.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>